Only One Chance
by LanisFanFiction
Summary: [Sequel to ‘No Chances’] When Harry decides to return to the wizarding world, Draco is right there beside him. Soon, however, Draco is forced into the most difficult and heartwrenching situation he will ever have to face in his life…


**TITLE: Only One Chance**

**AUTHOR: **Lani (aka LanisFanFiction)

**RATING: **R

**SUMMARY: **Sequel to 'No Chances' When Harry decides to return to the wizarding world, Draco is right there beside him. Soon, however, Draco is forced into the most difficult and heart-wrenching situation he will ever have to face in his life…

**WARNINGS: **Adult language, sexual content, hurt/comfort, angst, mentions of sexual assault

**WORDS: **25,620

**Many thanks to CeeCee for reading over this and offering her thoughts and advise along the way!**

**THIS IS A CENSORED VERSION OF THE COMPLETE NOVELLA**

**ALL GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT IS EDITED  
FOR THE UNCENSORED VERSION PLEASE VISIT MY WEBSITE:**

**www (dot) lanisfanfiction (dot) com**

**in website form**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**PART ONE**

Harry looked up from his cornflakes at the feeling of Draco watching him. Draco was munching quietly on his toast, gazing pensively at Harry. "What?" Harry asked, feeling self-conscious.

"Nothing," Draco said and took a small sip of his coffee. "Just thinking."

They had been together almost two months now. At first, they had found it difficult to spend time together because Draco kept weird hours at work. Harry had finally overcome his insecurities that he was going to be hurt again and suggested they spend interchangeable weeks at each other's homes. One week at Harry's, and then the following week at Draco's. It had worked initially, until they began tripping over each other in Draco's tiny flat and ending up in arguments about the smallest things. Draco had now been staying at Harry's place for over two weeks continuously, only returning home to pick up clothes every now and again.

"What?" Harry prodded again.

"It doesn't matter," Draco stated through a yawn.

"I told you I wasn't bothered when you fell asleep yesterday afternoon," Harry said with amusement, spooning some cereal into his mouth.

"You might not care, but I do! I practically passed out during foreplay! Me! It's fucking embarrassing," Draco mumbled. "And that's not what I was thinking about, anyway."

"You were bloody exhausted. Thirteen hours you were at work the previous night! Ten at night until eleven the following morning. I know for a fact you only had a fifteen minute break as well because your clerk told me when I called for you. You didn't just fall asleep during foreplay; you also fell asleep on the toilet. I thought you'd gone in there and died or something! Do you know how hard it was to not laugh when I found you on the pot with your pants down around your ankles fast asleep?" Harry laughed.

Draco just shot him a sheepish look. "It's not the first time I've done that. It was the first time I had someone there to wake me up and put me back to bed though." He reached over and took Harry's hand.

"The whole while protesting that you still 'wanted a shag'," Harry said with a smirk. "You were so adorable all sleepy and floppy."

Draco's mouth dropped open. "Adorable? Sleepy and floppy? I fell asleep on the john and you think it's adorable? I don't get this boyfriend stuff sometimes."

Harry cocked and eyebrow. "Says the bloke who thought I was gorgeous hurling my guts up," he said lightly.

"You remember that?" Draco asked in surprise.

"Not clearly, but that's one of the things I remember you saying that night and I hardly think its something I would imagine!" Harry replied.

"I like taking care of you," Draco said with a shrug. "Which is why I'm going to ask you to move in with me…"

"Into your apartment?" Harry scoffed. "Draco, we didn't speak to each other for three hours after arguing over whose razor was who's."

Draco smirked when he remember the explosive argument. They had both been tired. He had been in a bad mood after a stressful day at work, and Harry had been irritable due to nicotine withdrawal. It was during the awkward new-relationship phase, and they had still been getting to know each other and learning to be around each other for more than just dates. "I just want us to live together, Harry. I don't particularly care where. I think we're ready for this. I practically live here now anyway."

"You would give up your expensive and trendy apartment for us to get a place together?" Harry asked, not really sure what to think of Draco's proposition. Draco nodded. "Why can't you just move in here?"

Draco sighed. "I can't live entirely in the Muggle word, Harry. I rely extensively on magic for my job, and to be honest, I'm not as strong as you. I don't want to give up magic. It's just simply not an option for me."

Harry pursed his lips and pushed the remainder of his breakfast away. "I was wondering when this was going to come up again," he said. "Why don't you just call Hermione and Ginny as backup and _all_ gang up on me?"

"Don't get shitty, love," Draco tried to placate him. "We need to discuss this. Our relationship is growing stronger by the day. It was inevitably going to come up. I know your feelings about it, but I also need you to give a little if this is going to keep working. It would mean a lot to me if you would just give a bit of thought to coming back to our world. I want to be with you for a long time, Harry, but it's going to be really hard on both of us if you can't accept magic again."

Harry shook his head. "I have in no way tried to stop you using magic here! Hell, I've even let you ply me with potions on more than one occasion. You act like I'm a completely self-centred arsehole when it comes to this! Don't you think I haven't given this extensive thought? I don't see why we can't still keep working fine with you doing your thing with magic, and me doing mine the Muggle way."

"Because I want us to be like a normal couple! Socialise with our friends and family! We can't do that because you won't go near my friends or family because they're all magical! I just… I… oh, what the fuck does it matter!" Draco pushed out of his chair and stood up. "I've been working all night. I'm too tired to get into anything with you. I'm really trying here! I just don't know what more I can do!" He ran his hand through his hair and shot Harry a wounded look before heading in the direction of Harry's bedroom.

Harry managed to get three articles written that morning, so he was feeling very satisfied with himself, considering that Draco's words over breakfast kept creeping into his mind and halting his train of thought.

It was now nearing three in the afternoon, and Harry padded quietly into his darkened bedroom. Draco was curled up in a ball in the middle of the bed, still fast asleep amongst the thick quilt. Harry always missed Draco when he worked nightshift. His boyfriend was absent all night, and then slept most of the next day. It amused Harry how much he had become accustomed to Draco's presence, despite their rocky start. They had so much chemistry between them, which is probably why they had fought so ferociously back in Hogwarts.

Harry slipped off his shirt, slid into the bed, and spooned up behind Draco, nuzzling into the warmth of Draco's back. This was a regular thing Harry indulged in. He let Draco get a good amount of sleep throughout the day before joining him for snuggling in the afternoon, which more often than not led to sex of some sort. "Mmm, waz' wonderin' when you'd come…" Draco mumbled quietly, melting into Harry's arms and falling back to sleep with a small sigh, leaving Harry with his thoughts once again.

Would it really be so bad to move in with Draco and go back to the wizarding world? Surely it wouldn't be so difficult? What was stopping him, really? He'd always sworn that he wouldn't return, but that was before Draco came into his life. Draco would be there with him, and he had a sense of being able to take on the world when Draco was in his arms.

It was over five years. Most would likely be over the whole Boy Who Lived thing, wouldn't they? Would it really be so traumatic to face his demons and go get his wand out of Gringotts, just to see how it felt in his hand again?

Harry felt his stomach roil so dramatically, that he sat up and slapped a hand over his mouth. The sudden nausea took him off guard and he clutched his stomach with a whimper. "Harry? What's the matter?" Draco croaked, sitting up next to Harry and gazing in concern at his boyfriend through puffy, sleepy eyes.

"I think I'm going to hurl," Harry coughed.

"Oh, shit," Draco said worriedly. "Here, let me help you to the toilet." He scrambled out of the bed, but Harry shook his head.

"No, I think I'm okay. It's passing," Harry muttered, swallowing heavily.

Draco stroked his hair and patted his back. "Are you sure? You're all flushed. When did it come on? Do you want me to get you anything? Here, lie down." He tugged the covers down and Harry gratefully sunk back into them. Draco sat crossed-legged next to him and stroked his stomach. "All right now?"

"Um, yeah," Harry replied feebly. "I… sorry I woke you."

"Shush, I've told you before to wake me if you ever need me. Tell me when you started feeling sick," Draco ordered.

"I didn't really. It was just now…" Harry said evasively, trying to avoid Draco's piercing gaze.

"Well, did you eat something off at lunch? Maybe you caught a bug from work? Muggle bugs can be hard to Heal sometimes. You don't feel feverish, though," Draco fussed, tucking the covers more snugly around Harry's chest.

"Draco, stop," Harry said, taking Draco's hand. "I started thinking about magic and getting my wand back again and I just suddenly felt like I was going to spew. I don't know why. Nerves, probably. I just…" He stopped and sighed. "Can we snuggle and talk for a bit? I need to talk."

"Okay, but can I piss first?" Draco asked quickly. "I'll only be a sec! I promise!"

Harry tried to stifle a grin. "You're asking me if you can take a piss?"

"Well, no," Draco replied. "You want to talk, and I don't want you to go back into your shell and put your barriers up again if I go away for a few minutes."

"I promise I won't," Harry laughed.

"Are you sure? Because I can wait," Draco offered and Harry shook his head.

"You won't be able to concentrate on anything I'm saying with this." Harry traced a finger up Draco's 'morning' erection caused by his need for the toilet. Draco sucked in a breath and his eyes fluttered closed. "I promise you a lovely shag after, okay? I just need to get some things off my mind."

Draco's eyes popped open and he nodded reluctantly. "Deal. I'll be back in a few minutes." He leant over and gave Harry a brief kiss before sauntering off to the bathroom.

Harry smiled. Things really were going great with Draco. He realised that he _did _want to move in with him, and soon. If only he could get over his fear of returning to the wizarding world...

A few moments later, Harry heard Draco's pager buzzing in his jacket pocket, which was hanging on the back of the door. He groaned and dragged himself out of bed, hoping Draco wasn't being called to work. He grabbed the pager just as it buzzed again and he peered at the screen.

_Hey, hot stuff. Time flies. 9pm Barnton Hotel. My arse is yours. Quentin xxx_. Harry growled, and quickly flicked to the second page. _On second thoughts, we'll make it your place. That sofa of yours has good leverage. Q x_.

"What the fuck!" Harry hissed as he threw the pager on the bed angrily, feeling his face flush as he gripped the bedpost. He tried to calm himself by taking some deep breaths, but one stray glance at the pager sent fury shooting through him. He rifled around in his underwear draw for a stray packet of cigarettes he'd had difficulty getting rid of and stalked out onto his balcony, slamming the door shut with a loud bang. He shoved a smoke into his mouth and fumbled to light it. He smacked the lighter and packet on the picnic table with a sneer as he took a long drag of the cigarette.

Harry was onto his second smoke and fuming inwardly by the time he heard Draco calling out for him. "Harry?" Draco opened the door and stepped out. "Why are you fucking smoking? You promised me you had given up!"

"I lied. Much like someone else I know," Harry spat.

"What's wrong? Why are you so angry?" Draco asked worriedly. Harry's whole demeanour was stiff and icy.

"How long have we been together, Draco?" Harry seethed.

"Two months," Draco replied in confusion. Harry knew that. Why the fuck was he asking such a ridiculous question. A mere ten minutes before he had been talking about shagging!

"Who's Quentin?"

Draco gasped. "What?" he asked, feeling a slight sweat break out over his body.

"You fucking heard me!" Harry cried. "Who the fuck is he!"

"He's someone I –"

Harry stubbed his smoke out on the ledge and flicked the butt away before he slapped his hands over his ears. "Don't! Shut up! I don't want to hear it! I don't want to hear about anything you did with any of those arseholes!"

"How do you know about Quentin?" Draco asked helplessly, trying to fight the feeling that the floor had been ripped out from under him.

"You fucking lied to me, Draco! You told me over and over that your personal and professional lives were separate!" Harry screamed.

"They are!" Draco argued. He was starting to get upset. What the hell had happened in the five minutes he'd been in the toilet!

"THEN WHAT IS ONE OF YOUR WHORES DOING _PAGING_ YOU ON YOUR _WORK_ PAGER, DRACO!" Harry roared, grabbing one of his picnic chairs and knocking it flying in anger.

Draco stepped back in shock. "Oh shit," he murmured, clutching the door frame to steady himself.

Harry stopped his tirade and swooped on Draco immediately, grabbing him before he fell. "What the hell? What's going on, Draco! Tell me!"

"How did he get my work pager?" Draco asked desperately. "How could he have possibly gotten hold of that! It's supposed to be confidential! What am I going to do!"

"Who is this Quentin?" Harry demanded. "No bullshitting, Draco!"

"We used to fuck casually. _Very_ casually," Draco started shakily. "He… he was the son of one of my father's business associates. One… one night, things got out of hand. He was being really sleazy and making me feel uncomfortable, which was a foreign feeling for me. Something in me snapped. I didn't want to fuck him and I rejected his advances. I told him I didn't want to see him anymore. He got the shits, and tried to do it anyway…"

"He raped you!" Harry gasped.

"No, not quite," Draco said tearfully. "He slapped me, and kneed me in the stomach, trying to get my clothes off in the process. I didn't have my wand in reaching distance, so I tried to fight him off at first. He managed to tear my pants off and he got his fingers in my arse. I don't really remember exactly what happened, but I eventually got to my wand and hexed him. He took the hint and I never heard from him again…I thought it was over! How did he get my number, Harry?" Some tears spilled down his cheeks.

"Oh hell, love, I don't know, but we'll find out, okay?" Harry cradled Draco to his chest, murmuring soothing noises into his hair. His heart was breaking at the sight of Draco like this. The only other time he'd seen Draco so vulnerable was that time in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom back in their sixth year. He felt horribly guilty about jumping to conclusions, but those pages had such a tone of familiarity that Harry just assumed Draco was…

He shook himself slightly and led Draco back into the bedroom where they sat on the edge of the bed together. Harry grabbed the box of tissues and pressed some into Draco's hand. "Why didn't you tell me you'd been assaulted?"

"It was so long ago," Draco hiccupped, wiping his eyes. "It must be over two years now. It never crossed my mind to tell you. I'd gotten over it mostly. I've not thought about it since I've been with you."

"Did you report it?" Harry asked, still hugging Draco protectively.

"No," Draco whispered. "People wouldn't give a shit. They wouldn't believe someone like me had been nearly raped. They'd just think I was asking for it."

Harry frowned. "Someone like you?"

"A slut, Harry," Draco said sadly. "Besides, his father was a high up Ministry official. No one was going to believe that his son, who was generally known as an all-round good guy, had tried to rape up-and-coming Healer and Death Eater's son, Draco Malfoy."

"Did you tell _anyone_?" Harry asked incredulously. He couldn't believe Draco had gone through something like this. Despite his past activities, it made Harry sick to think someone had done this to his boyfriend.

"I told my Mum," Draco replied. "I haven't told you much about my Mum, but I would love for you to meet her one day, Harry. Anyway, she was horrified. She called our family Healer in to examine me and told my work I'd taken ill and wouldn't be in for at least two weeks. It took me nearly that long to start to get over it. I spent the whole first week in bed. I only left to use the toilet. I didn't eat. I didn't even shower or change my pyjamas, Harry."

"How did you even start to heal after it?" Harry wondered, shaking his head in disbelief. If the same thing had happened to him, he didn't think he would ever get over it. Suddenly the issue with his ex seemed completely insignificant in the light of what Draco had gone through.

"My mother and Severus helped me a lot. You know he was a close family friend, but he's more like an uncle and mentor to me. I trust him implicitly," Draco explained. "Once I got out of my funk, I spoke to them both about it. My Mum is probably the only person on the face of the earth who knows every single thing about me and that's not something I would change in a hurry."

"How…" Harry started to ask but trailed off, looking down at his lap in shame.

"What?" Draco asked.

"It's nothing," Harry said dismissively.

Draco sighed. "I've told you before I can't read your mind, love. Ask me whatever you're thinking. It can't possibly offend me. We went into this with you thinking I was a whore. I can handle that, Harry. But I don't think I could handle you thinking similar things about me now, because I've tried my hardest to change for you."

"I know," Harry said quietly. "And it means the world to me. I just… want to know why nearly being raped didn't stop you…"

"Fucking anything with two legs and a dick?" Draco supplied dryly and Harry nodded.

"Basically, yeah," Harry replied. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's a valid question and one my mother actually posed to me, though in a much more subtle way," Draco assured him and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly as he contemplated his answer. "I guess I just didn't want to be brought down. Like I said, I love sex, you know that." Harry smiled at him and nodded. "I just didn't want him to get the better of me. I've always had mounds of self-confidence. I wasn't going to let him take that away from me."

"Weren't you frightened it would happen again?"

"Deep down I suppose I was," Draco admitted. "It's probably a lot of why I demanded control in any sexual situation I was in. Like I said, I only ever bottomed for one person, but after the whole Quentin thing," his voice shook slightly when he said the name, "it was essential I had control of every situation."

"Who did you bottom for?" Harry asked tentatively. "You don't have to say. It doesn't matter. I'm just curious." Draco scratched his head, pulled a strange face, and then looked away. "You don't have to tell me."

"I want to. I'm just not sure how you will take it," Draco mumbled.

"… it wasn't a teacher was it?" Harry said, feeling himself shudder at the thought.

"Fuck no, Harry," Draco snorted. "Merlin."

"Sorry, I just had to ask!" Harry said with a laugh. "Did you have a relationship with this person?"

Draco shook his head. "I meant it when I said I hadn't been in a relationship before. It was sex a couple of times with him and that's it. He um, had to go home…"

"It wasn't Viktor Krum was it?" Harry asked quickly. "You were chummy with him during the Triwizard Tournament."

Draco sniggered and turned to shoot Harry an amused grin. "No, love. There was only one Seeker whose broom I wanted to ride."

Harry gave him a fond squeeze. "Thank you for the ego stroking," he chuckled.

"Charlie Weasley," Draco stated abruptly. "The beginning of Seventh Year. He was staying at Hogwarts briefly when they had that dragon for Care of Magical Creatures, remember?"

"Oh, I… ah… really?" Harry asked curiously. "What was it like? He's a… er… _big_ lad. I kind of walked in on him in the shower once at The Burrow. Very impressive."

Draco burst out laughing. "I thought you would be weird with it. Him being your best mate's big brother and all."

"Of course not. I'm actually quite happy to hear it was someone as nice as Charlie," Harry admitted. "I'm sure he was… um…"

"He was very good to me, Harry, I promise you," Draco said.

"How did it, sort of, you know," Harry gestured with his hands, "eventuate?"

Draco smirked. "You're a curious bugger, aren't you?" He poked Harry playfully in the stomach. "He came across me sulking by the lake one day. I had gotten an Owl from father with Voldemort related issues and I was pretty upset, but hiding it under my usual arrogant bastard façade. Charlie saw right through it and basically demanded I confide in him. I told him to fuck off, but he just sat down and told _me_ to fuck off if I didn't want his company. He also made some comment along the lines of just because I had blond hair like my father, didn't me I had to be an evil shit. I was intrigued and ended up confiding in him. It just went from there. It was actually him who told me to sit tight if I wanted you; that it would happen if it was meant to be…"

"So you 'sat tight' for five or six years?" Harry asked in amusement.

"Yeah," Draco replied with a shrug. "It was worth the wait."

Harry smiled, feeling very much flattered by Draco's statement. "So, he was your first casual fuck, so to speak?" Harry mused.

"Yeah, I guess," Draco laughed. "Listen to us. _You_ were the one wanting to talk to _me_, but we've ended up speaking all about my issues."

Harry kissed Draco's temple. "It doesn't matter. We're talking. I'm really glad you told me all this." Draco sighed, falling silent. "You should get Fred Weasley to look into that Quentin wanker for you. He's on the Magical Law Enforcements Squad now. I'm sure he'd be happy to help you."

Draco hunched over again. "I wish I didn't have to. I've put it all past me. But, I'm really worried about him having my pager number, Harry. What else does he know about me? I haven't been staying at home, so I don't have the protection of the _Fidelius_."

"Try not to worry too much. Owl Fred. He'll help you," Harry insisted and Draco nodded reluctantly, shifting to lie back on the bed and urging Harry to join him.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"You haven't really been smoking behind my back, have you?" Draco asked, his tone suspicious.

Harry snorted. "Pfft, no. You'd smell it and taste it on me. You used to even be able to smell it on me when I'd drown myself on cologne. That's the first one I've touched since you flushed my pack down the toilet a week after we started dating."

"You just happened to have some lying around, did you?" Draco asked, amused.

"Sort of," Harry admitted feebly. "I kept some in my underwear drawer just in case. It was just a security thing. I only ever really smoked when I was stressed, anyway."

"Well, as long as you haven't been sucking on them, I don't care where you keep them," Draco replied. "I so cannot handle you going through fag withdrawal again. You were an irritable bitch."

"Why thank you," Harry laughed. "Can I suck on you instead?"

"Anytime," Draco murmured. They laid in each other arms for a few silent moments before Harry started shifting restlessly. "Bloody hell, Harry! What is bothering you? I was just starting to get comfortable. Stop wriggling," Draco complained, trying to get Harry to lie still.

"I want to move back to the wizarding world with you!" Harry blurted out, causing Draco jump slightly.

"Why the change of heart, love? You almost vomited at the thought of getting your wand back. I know what I said this morning, but I'm not so sure you're ready for this. I think you need to do a lot more thinking," Draco told him.

"I have thought about it. Too much. I think it's time I grew up and stopped hiding," Harry murmured. "I think I can do this now. With you."

"Do you _want_ do it, Harry, or are you just agreeing to this because of what I've just told you?" Draco pressed, turning Harry's head towards him.

"I'm not sure at the moment. I know you always thought it was just a matter of me not wanting to go back, but it's more than that…" Harry said honestly.

"In what way?"

"I'm scared, Draco. Really scared to go back," Harry murmured. "There. I finally admitted it to you…"

Draco rolled onto his side, propping his head up on his hand. "Harry, I knew you were scared, love. I didn't need you to tell me that. One does not almost vomit just from a dislike of something. You're shit scared to go back. I understand that. But I don't think you're doing yourself any favours not facing your fears. I will be there for you if you choose to do that."

"I want to try. I don't know if I'll be able to do it when it comes to the crunch, but I really want to try. I just need you to stick with me on this. Is that enough for now?" Harry pleaded.

Draco studied him closely for a few moments and then nodded. "Okay."

**PART TWO**

Harry quietly slid the shower screen back and peeked inside. Draco was standing there, humming softly with his eyes closed, revelling in the hot spray as he soaped himself up with the face cloth.

Harry grinned, eyeing the soapy lather trailing down Draco's back and bum. "Fancy some company?" he asked, causing Draco to shriek in surprise and send the face cloth flying into the wall.

Draco spun around and laughed, his blond hair plastered to his face. He swiped it out of his eyes. "You scared the shit out of me," he gasped, then held his arms out to invite Harry in. "Of course I want company. What did I do to earn this treat?"

Harry stepped into the shower, quickly wetting his hair before he let Draco pull him close. "We've almost reached our three month anniversary. I think it's about time we had a shower together, don't you agree?"

Draco nuzzled Harry's cheek. "Mmm, very much so. Perfect way to celebrate your return to the wizarding world also…" he said and felt Harry stiffen slightly. "Cold feet, my love?"

"Yeah, a little," Harry admitted. "Actually, I still feel nauseous when I think about it. I'm just not sure I'm doing the right thing. I can't shake this uncertain feeling."

Draco slid his hands down Harry's now soapy sides and laid them gently across his flat stomach. He could feel Harry's abdomen moving in and out with his breathing. He rubbed very soft circles on Harry's belly, applying small bursts of Healing to try and calm his boyfriend's nervous stomach. "You know you don't have to do this if you aren't ready," Draco reminded him. "No one will blame you if you don't."

"No, I want to… I… I think," Harry mumbled with a sigh.

Draco chuckled. "We've spoken about this, love. It's not really going to be any different to your life now. You'll just be able to edit your writing with a flick of your wand, you can conjure a cup of tea, and we can summon the lube when we get carried away in the kitchen again."

Harry snorted and nodded. "Life's little pleasures. You failed to mention returning to a life in the limelight and getting used to people spouting AV at me on a regular basis."

"But I'll be right there with you," Draco said, turning Harry in his arms and giving him a kiss. "You house goes on the market this morning, and tonight we have dinner at Hogwarts with Hermione and Severus. After that –" He was cut off by Harry bending over and dry retching. "Merlin, Harry, you're a mess over this. You've had a month to become accustomed. What am I going to do with you?" He shut off the water and Harry stumbled out of the cubicle to hunch over the toilet bowl.

"I can't do it, Draco," Harry moaned. "It's been too long. Too much happened there to just…" He trailed off, slumping back against the wall and closing his eyes. "I'm such a wanker. Of course I can do this."

"You're yo-yoing again, sweetheart," Draco told him, throwing a towel around his back and helping him up off the floor. "Come through to the bedroom and we'll get dressed. Then I'll make you a cuppa."

Harry sat on the edge of the bed, wrapped in his towel, hunched over, as he frowned in thought. Draco went over to his brief case and pulled something out, then came over to Harry and handed it to him. It was a beautiful, slim, carved mahogany box about a foot long.

"You… you got it…" Harry whispered, running his finger over the intricate engraving.

"You told me to. But seeing that was nearly three weeks ago and you haven't brought it up since, I held onto it," Draco explained. "The fucking goblin wankers almost wanted your permission in blood. They eventually relented when I offered to whip out my dick and show them the lovely hickeys you left there on my groin."

"You didn't!" Harry gasped.

"No, I didn't," Draco laughed. "There were no problems, love. Your signature has unbelievable standing in the wizarding world, even if they were slightly disgruntled at handing over Harry Potter's wand to someone without a scar shaped like a lightening bolt."

Harry bit his lip and cradling the box in his hands, falling silent as he contemplated the enormity of what this meant. His wand. Sitting there in his lap with only a small wooden barrier between that sleek rod and his fingers…

Suddenly Draco's hand was covering his forehead and the other was splayed across his stomach, as Harry felt a sharp shock through his body. "What are you doing!" he snapped, dropping the wand box in surprise.

"You are not going to throw up, Potter," Draco said firmly.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Harry demanded. "I have a fucking headache now!"

"I stopped the vomiting centre of your brain triggering. It's not something that should be done often, but you have to face this, Harry!" Draco insisted. "You can't be spewing at any mere thought of magic again!"

"You just messed with my _brain_!" Harry squawked. "You could've asked me first!" He stopped sniping and stared at Draco's hand. "You just did that special hand-Healing thing on me. I've never seen you do that beyond settling my stomach or easing my sore head. You usually use your wand."

Draco sighed and rubbed his own head. "Harry," he said in bewilderment. "You've got to stop stalling."

"I'm not stalling. Just tell me how far you can go with the hand thing," Harry prodded.

"All right," Draco relented. "I told you I could do things that most Healers cannot. I can Heal most ailments without the aid of potions or my wand, but it should only be done in extreme circumstances, which is usually when a patient is seriously ill. Too much of my sort of Healing can effect a person's magic, or even sometimes interfere with bodily or brain functions. Its very intense magic, which is why I don't use it extensively. Minor bursts are fine, but anything more should be done with extreme caution."

"But you've used it on me a lot recently!" Harry cried. "Oh my god. I'm not going to spontaneously combust or something, am I?"

"Do you honestly believe I would put you in danger, Harry?" Draco snapped, getting impatient at Harry's attitude. "Merlin, I've been so patient with you! Can't you just reciprocate and give me a little for a change! You're not the only one making life changes here!"

Harry fell into a shocked silence briefly before resting his hand on Draco's knee. "I'm sorry," he said softly.

"I know you are, Harry," Draco sighed. "You always are. I just need your support sometimes too, okay? I don't think you realise just how difficult this has all been on me as well."

"Oh, Draco. I'm really sorry. I _do_ realise that, I just didn't think," Harry murmured, pulling Draco into his arms and squeezing like he never let go. "Do you regret pursuing me?" he asked nervously.

"Absolutely not," Draco answered immediately. "You're everything to me."

Harry released Draco and bent to pick up the box. He snapped open the lock and sucked in a breath when he saw his wand lying nestled in a bed of thick, red velvet. He went to pick it up, but stopped suddenly, placing his hand over the top of it and turning to Draco. "Draco, I…" He drew a shaky breath. "I love you."

Draco stilled, his eyes not leaving Harry's. "Do you?" he whispered, not quite believing Harry had finally said it to him. "Do you really, Harry?"

Harry nodded. "Yes," he said honestly. "I'm doing this just as much for you as I am for myself. I just need you to know that before I go any further."

Draco placed his hand on the back of Harry's head and urged him close into an emotion-filled kiss. He pulled back and stroked Harry's cheek. "Harry, I've never cared for anyone like to I do for you. I just want things to work for us. We're fighting an uphill battle, I know that, but we'll get there. I love you too…"

Harry smiled and then looked determinedly down at his wand. He ghosted his fingers over the handle before grabbing it in one swift movement, gripping it until his knuckles turned white. A flash of magic flowed from the wand and up his arm, and Harry had to fight not to drop it in shock. The magic was so intense, and it felt foreign, yet strangely familiar. He could feel his heart start to race and that panicky feeling started to overcome him again. Before he had a chance to react, Draco slipped his hand over Harry's and entwined their fingers together around Harry's wand.

Harry closed his eyes and swallowed as images of the final showdown with Voldemort flashed in his mind and he started trembling. Draco gently pried the wand from Harry's fingers, and took Harry's hand. "We'll take it slow, love. Calm down now," he murmured. He took out his own wand and conjured a cup of hot chocolate and handed it to Harry.

"Hot chocolate?" Harry chuckled weakly.

"It's good for you," Draco insisted with a smirk.

"You haven't laced it with an aphrodisiac again, have you?" Harry asked, giving it a small sniff. "I had a hard-on almost all night after you buggered off to work!"

"But it was fucking hot sex. You have to admit that," Draco said with a wide smirk. "It was a trial potion, hence the extensive erection, but at least you were ready to go again when I got home in the morning!"

Harry slapped Draco in the arm, only just managing not to spill his hot chocolate. "It may have been hot sex, but I strained muscles I didn't even know I had! Not to mention both our arses were throbbing by the time we were done."

"We'll have to try that interchangeable thing again soon," Draco mused, flopping back onto the bed. "I liked taking turns. Never done that before."

The phone started ringing and Harry was sniggering at Draco, who was splayed on the bed with his legs spread, scratching his balls absentmindedly. "Hello?"

"Harry, mate! It's Fred."

"Oh hey," Harry said with a grin.

"Is your other half there?" Fred asked.

"Ah, yeah…" Harry trailed off and glanced warily at Draco. "Is this about…?"

"Yeah, mate. I need to speak with Malfoy. We've have some info on that tosser," Fred stated.

Harry covered the receiver with his hand. "Draco? It's Fred, hon." He handed the phone over to Draco, who took it with a frown. "I'll go make some lunch, okay?"

Draco nodded. He wanted to grab Harry's hand and ask him to stay while he spoke to Fred, but knew that was just being stupid. Harry gave him a sweet kiss, flashed him a smile and then left the room.

They were sitting in a carriage together making their way up to Hogwarts. After their talk had been interrupted by Fred's phone call, they never got another chance to return to it. Whilst Draco had been on the phone, the real estate agent had called to tell Harry he had two couples eager to see his house and asked if he could bring them right around. Of course, Harry had said yes, and sent both himself and Draco in a cleaning frenzy to make sure it looked as attractive as possible. By the time the house showings were over, they had to get ready for their dinner, and Harry never gotten a chance to return back to the subject of what Fred had wanted.

Harry placed his hand on Draco's knee and watched his boyfriend carefully. "What did Fred say, love?"

"Oh, um, he said they're pretty sure Quentin paid one of my colleagues off to get my number. But, they just don't have enough to prove it."

"Oh," Harry replied, biting his lip. "Did he say what they could do?"

"Told me to get a new pager and have _Fidelius_ put on our new place when we find it," Draco muttered. "He couldn't even tell me where Quentin was, just that he wasn't doing anything to draw attention to himself or warrant a further investigation of him. It doesn't matter anyway. I was just overreacting."

"Overreacting?" Harry scoffed. "Draco he –"

"Are you nervous about dinner?" Draco interrupted, changing the subject abruptly. "You seem rather calm. I'm proud of you."

Harry gaped at Draco for a moment before shaking his head. "A bit, yeah. I'm trying not to think on it too much."

"Good," Draco replied, leaning over to give Harry a soft kiss on the cheek. "You'll be fine."

"Draco," Harry tried again and Draco held up his hand.

"I don't want to talk about it, Harry," Draco said. "I'm fine. I just want to have a nice time tonight. I know Hermione is going to a lot of trouble."

"She always does," Harry said with a sigh. "I lied. I'm as fucking nervous as hell."

Draco scooted along the seat and slipped his arms around Harry. "I know," he said with a smile. "You can't fool me, Potter."

"No, I'm starting to realise that," Harry laughed quietly. "And I like it that way."

Draco smirked. "Good, because you're stuck with me."

"Damn," Harry said teasingly and Draco responded by shooting him a cheeky grin and pulling him close into a deep kiss.

Harry stepped out of the carriage and Draco immediately shoved a small vial into his hand. Harry just ripped out the stopper and downed it.

"Wow," Draco commented. "You didn't even protest or argue with me. I had a retort ready and everything."

"Huh?" Harry said distractedly, gazing up at Hogwarts looming over their heads. "Oh, right, yeah. What did you give me?" He scratched the back of his neck and finally turned to look at Draco, who was standing there with his arms crossed, smirking at Harry.

"Poison," Draco joked.

"Okay, good," Harry muttered, biting his lip.

"Yeah, you're about to keel over and die," Draco continued with a sniff, watching as Harry's attention was drawn back to the castle. "Very painful, prolonged death."

"Okay, sounds good," Harry repeated. "Are we early?"

Draco sauntered over to Harry and took his hand. "Harry, look at me, hon," he coaxed, urging Harry to face him. Harry's green eyes were wide and frightened.

"Hmm?" Harry said. Draco drew a deep long, breath, not breaking eye contact with Harry and causing his anxious boyfriend to unknowingly draw an identical breath.

"That's it, deep breaths will help," Draco said softly, squeezing Harry's hand.

"Hey, I'm all right," Harry protested. "I don't even feel sick!"

"I gave you a Stomach Settling Potion, love," Draco told him. "We're here for dinner so we need you to be able to at least get it down your throat."

The door leading into the castle foyer creaked open and Hermione came bouncing out. "Oh, you made it! I was honestly waiting for an Owl from you saying you had pulled out!" She threw her arms around Harry and hugged him until he was gasping for breath. "We've all been waiting for you!"

Harry pulled way abruptly. "Who's 'we'?" he snapped.

Hermione's eyes flicked nervously to Draco, who shrugged helplessly. "You didn't tell him?" she asked accusingly.

"We've been busy," Draco stated, not the slightest bit apologetic. "It was bad enough that I was worried he was going to vomit at any thought of coming here, and I wasn't the one who arranged the additional guests, so the pleasure is all yours."

Hermione pursed her lips and turned to a seething Harry. "Well, once people heard you were coming up here, they wanted to be involved…"

Harry folded his arms and looked blandly at Hermione. "Who?" he demanded.

"Molly, Arthur, Ginny, and Ron all wanted to come," Hermione started to explain. "Minerva was really excited to hear you were coming to Hogwarts, so of course, I had to invite her. Hagrid also got wind of it when he overheard Minerva telling the students –"

"Oh hell," Harry groaned, rubbing his face. "Who else?"

Hermione cleared her throat and looked sheepishly at Harry. "Just Neville, who is the Herbology Professor here now. See, it's not so bad!"

Harry shot Draco a look and Draco just mimed kisses to him in return and batted his eyelids teasingly. "You're lucky I like your arse, Malfoy. You should've told me about this!"

"I disagree," Draco replied with a sniff. "I wanted you to be as least stressed as possible. If keeping this from you until now helped that, then I do believe I did nothing wrong."

Harry blinked. "You have too an extensive vocabulary for your own good," he sniped. "Fine! Let's just go in and get this bastard over with." Draco took Harry's hand and they made their way into the castle in silence. Hermione kept shooting Harry apologetic looks over her shoulder, which he just ignored.

The further they got into the school, the more Harry started to feel ill with dread of what was to come. The minute he stepped into that room with all his friends, there would be no turning back. Draco had even made him bring his wand, and it was nestled in his breast pocket. Harry swore he could feel it digging into his chest mockingly.

Harry licked his dry lips and kept his head down. Everything within the school was so familiar, yet foreign and uncomfortable. The moving portraits were unnerving, and Harry could almost feel the magic crackling in the air. Thankfully, being dinner time, no students were around to gawp at them. Harry knew Draco would be privy to just how nervous Harry was. Not because it was inevitable, but because Harry could feel his hands sweating almost as much as a Quidditch team perspired during an intense standoff on the pitch, and Draco would feel this as his hand was clutched protectively around Harry's.

They were approaching an area of Hogwarts that Harry didn't recognise and he realised it must be the teachers' quarters. His heart quickened, beating in his chest like it was trying to burst out. They reached a door and as Hermione went to open it, Harry threw out his arm to steady himself on the wall.

"Hermione, we'll meet you in there, okay?" Draco said softly, waving her into the room. Hermione peered at Harry in concern but nodded, and left them alone. He quickly fumbled in his pocket and drew out another vial, holding it to Harry's lip. "Drink, baby."

Harry obeyed and then wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. "More stomach stuff?" he asked weakly.

"No, that was a Calming Draught," Draco told him with a smile.

"Why do all your potions taste the same?" Harry asked curiously, remembering back to all the horrible liquids Madam Pomfrey used to shove down his throat. Draco's always seemed to taste like strawberry, with maybe just a hint of lime and mint.

"Because I'm special," Draco said confidently. "Healer's prerogative, my dear."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You're always so prepared. I can't keep up with you."

"Oh yes you fucking can," Draco insisted. "Where it counts," he added with a wink, and Harry smacked him lightly on the arm. "Come here." Draco held out his arms and Harry accepted the hug.

"Thanks," Harry murmured, breathing in Draco's familiar scent. Draco's arms were always warm and comforting, and he was always willing to offer up hugs to Harry whenever necessary. In fact, it wasn't uncommon for Harry to awake with Draco wrapped possessively around him. The snuggling inexperience was a thing of the past. Draco now not only demanded snuggling regularly and often, he usually just helped himself, and of course Harry would never protest. "You're doing the hand thing again, aren't you?"

"No!" Draco protested defensively and then fell silent. "Okay, maybe a little."

"I can feel it now, you know?" Harry admitted. "It's a bit like getting a shiver down my spine, though all over and not as intense." Draco pulled back and frowned at Harry, immediately dropping his hands to his side from where they had been resting on Harry's back. "What?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," Draco said shortly, the frown still in place. "Let's go in. Are you ready?"

Harry ran his hand through his hair, watching Draco closely, but his boyfriend was not going to be forthcoming with any further information. "Yeah, sure," he muttered distractedly.

Draco nodded and pushed the door open. They went into the staff dining room together, and the room fell uncomfortably silent as everyone looked up to make sure Harry had kept his end of the bargain and turned up.

"For fuck sake! I haven't been dead, you know?" Harry finally piped up and everyone started laughing in relief. He found himself soon engulfed in a group hug by Molly, Hermione, and Ginny.

"Look at you, my boy!" Molly sobbed. "Come and eat." She yanked him out of the embrace and shoved a bread roll slathered with butter in his hand. Harry's eyes quickly scanned the room for Draco, and found him giving Snape a brief welcome hug before the pair fell into a conversation. When Draco's eyes flicked over to Harry, and Snape's gaze followed, Harry just knew he was being spoken about and drew a deep breath to calm himself.

"'arry!" Hagrid boomed and threw his large arms around Harry, hugging him close. "All grown up! An' ya' came back to tha' wizardin' world!" The giant started wiping tears from his eyes as Harry smiled up at him.

"It's good to see you, Hagrid," Harry said kindly.

"You too, lad, you too," Hagrid said as he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket that was the size of a small towel. "No' tha' I don' understan' why ya' left, mind. We all do, 'arry."

"Yes, well," Harry replied, not intending to elaborate.

"Harry, you dear boy," an elderly voice from behind caught Harry's attention. He turned and saw his ex Transfiguration Professor standing there.

Harry smiled warmly and took her hand, patting the back of it. "Professor McGonagall. Or should it be Headmistress McGonagall?" he asked teasingly.

"Oh neither, you cheeky thing. Minerva, please," Minerva scoffed, waving her free hand at him with a fond smile on her face. "I'm having a hard time believing this is little Harry Potter standing before me. You're a grown man now, and a right handsome one at that. Your mum and dad would be so proud."

"Thank you," Harry said with an appreciative nod. "I hope so."

"And not a bad beau you've picked up either," Minervia continued, smiling knowingly at him. "You had none of us fooled with your rivalry back in school. You both fought with a passion that ran much deeper than hate, Harry."

"No, I really did want to punch his face in," Harry laughed. "On a daily basis."

"Old water under the bridge." Minerva waved her hand dismissively. "We're after a new flying instructor. Don't happen to be looking for a new job prospect, do you?" She ruffled his hair and grinned at him.

"Words are my thing now, Minerva, not a hundred metres of fresh air below me," Harry replied with a smirk.

"Our door is always open for you, dear. You know that," Minerva reminded him with a nod before she moved on to speak with Arthur.

Harry watched after her, so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear Draco come up behind him. He jumped when he felt strong arms encircle his waist. "You're looking slightly shell-shocked, hon. You okay?"

Harry turned in Draco's arms and gave him a brief kiss on the lips. "Yeah, I am," he said honestly. "Thanks for giving me a boot up the arse with this. I'm pretty sure I'm doing the right thing."

"See? All that puking was for nothing," Draco snorted.

"Yeah, about that," Harry said. "I still don't have confidence using my wand."

"We'll work on it," Draco promised. "In between sessions of you tending to _my_ wand." He wriggled his eyebrows at Harry. "There are some great broom cupboards in this school. We should get away later and test some out."

"I must be getting old as that statement entices absolutely no excitement in me," Harry snorted. "I would much prefer heading back home and doing it in our bed."

"Me too," Draco admitted sheepishly. "Will you do me a favour?"

"Okay, normally I would say 'anything', but considering our setting, I want to know what," Harry said with a suspicious tone.

"Damn, I was hoping you would just agree like you usually do," Draco replied with a laugh. "Will you come over and talk to Severus with me?"

Harry had to restrain himself from breaking out in a whine. "Why? So he can just sneer at me? Didn't he get all that out of his system with classes during the week?"

"Harry, you're not his student anymore. You're a grown adult and my boyfriend now. It will be different, I promise you," Draco insisted.

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. "All right!" He threw up his hands in defeat and handed Draco his untouched bread roll.

"Why didn't you eat this?" Draco asked, studying the roll for any sign of it being past it's best.

"I'm not that hungry. I'd rather save what little appetite I have for dinner," Harry told him.

Draco shrugged. "Well, I'm starving," he said and bit into the roll as he edged his way over to Severus, who was chatting with Hermione.

Snape saw the couple approaching and he crossed his arms, masking his facial expressions in the process. He slightly cocked his eyebrow at Harry. "Potter," he intoned.

"Professor," Harry responded, holding his hand out to his ex Potions Professor.

Snape cleared his throat and accepted Harry's gesture with a brief, but firm handshake. "Your decision to return is admirable," he stated and Draco shot Harry a triumphant 'I told you so' look, which Harry pointedly ignored.

"Thank you," Harry said. "I appreciate that."

"Did you encounter difficulties using your wand again after such a span of time?" Snape enquired.

Harry blinked in surprise. "Yes. I'm having problems controlling the magic through it," he explained. "It's obviously not an uncommon thing?"

"Not at all," Snape replied. "In fact, it has been known for witches or wizards in your position – returning to the use of magic after a period of time – to take up wandless magic as opposed to using their wand again. One requires regular use of their wand to maintain the magical link with it. It is a weakened conduit without that link."

"Oh," Harry said stupidly and cleared his throat. "I'm not really interested in wandless…"

"Why not?" Draco piped up. "I bet you'd be a natural." Harry shot him an irritated look at being questioned.

"Yeah, Harry," Hermione agreed. "You wouldn't have problems at all."

Snape must have picked up on Harry's discomfort, because he took Hermione's arm pointedly. "Shall we commence dinner now, Hermione?"

Hermione grinned. "Yes, that sounds good." Snape nodded and led her over to the large and immaculately set dining table.

Harry and Draco followed a few paces behind. "What's going on with them?" Harry whispered frantically to Draco. "They aren't um… you know…" He pulled a face and made a hand gesture.

"Fucking?" Draco supplied. "Possibly. I know they are close, and that he has come to respect her immensely. I also know it never worked with her and Weasley, so I assume anything is possible. I mean, look at us."

"No!" Harry gasped. "She would've told me," he hissed, and caught Hermione's attention. She shot him a curious look as she settled into the seat beside Snape.

"Why would she if it's just been a causal thing?" Draco said with a shrug.

Harry stalked over and sat down in between Hermione and Ron. Snape was sitting on her other side and discussing something with Minvera across the table. "Are you fucking Snape?" he demanded and Draco made a horrified noise as he flopped down in the seat across from Harry.

"You didn't tell him?" Ron said in surprise.

Hermione was suddenly flustered as she gave Harry a helpless look. "Well, um, no. He's been so busy with Draco and tied up with returning to magic. I didn't want to upset him…"

"Hermione," Harry said, sounding hurt. "None of that should've mattered. We've spoken heaps recently. You could've told me."

"I thought you would be upset," Hermione admitted with a regretful sigh. She turned to Harry and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I am seeing Severus, but not in an official capacity. It's just company, really. Are you angry with me?"

"I'm hurt you didn't tell me," Harry muttered. "I'm not angry. How come Draco didn't even know?"

"I'm sure they would've told us eventually, love," Draco said, taking Harry's hand across the table.

"We were going to tell you tonight actually," Hermione admitted. "If everything went well. If you were too upset or anxious, we were going to wait."

Harry nodded. "Okay. I suppose I understand why you didn't say anything. Thanks for trying to protect me, but you don't have to. I want to know when important things happen with you guys."

"Aren't you going to make some snide remarks about Gryffindor and Slytherin Potions Masters?" Hermione asked. "Ron did when he found out."

"But I got over it!" Ron protested. "I still think it's weird, but if you're happy, I don't give a shit. Same as I was initially with Harry and Malfoy. Hmmf, maybe I need to start looking for a Slytherin?"

"Maybe you should," Draco agreed, taking a sip of water.

"So, you two," Hermione grinned, "your three month anniversary is next week. We're having a party."

"No!" Harry argued. "Absolutely not!"

"Oh yeah, why not? Harry can get pissed, kiss the DJ, dance on the bar, and vomit on Draco again for old times sake," Ron sniggered.

"Fuck off," Harry mumbled and blushed. "No way."

"Aw, come on, mate," Ron enthused. "Why the bloody hell not? You got together because of a party, what better way to celebrate?"

"And you're about to officially move in together. You have to at least do something!" Hermione insisted.

"I'm up for it," Draco said with a shrug. "I'd gladly shout how much I love him from the rooftops. A party sounds smashing to me."

Harry slapped Draco's hand. "You're supposed to side with me!"

"Says who?" Draco asked with a smirk and Harry's mouth dropped open.

Neville came over and sat down next to Draco with a smile. "Hi guys," he said. "Harry, it's great to see you." He reached over and shook Harry's hand. "Has Minerva pestered you about the flying instructor position yet?"

"What flying instructor position?" Draco asked and shot Harry a look.

"None, because I'm not interested!" Harry cried. "Bloody hell! I'm not back for more than an hour and everyone is already jumping on me to do what I don't want to!" The table fell silent in response and Harry averted his eyes in embarrassment. "Can you all please just let me do this on my own time?"

Hermione squeezed his thigh and shared a brief look with Draco across the table. "Of course, Harry. We're sorry."

"Don't be," Harry replied dismissively. "I just need you all to understand how difficult this has been for me. I wouldn't have done it without Draco. I need time to adjust. Please just give me that. I won't ever be the Harry I used to be, okay? You all need to realise that."

There were murmurs and nods of agreement around the table. Snape gazed at Harry intensely and then nodded in respect of Harry's declaration. Minerva cleared her throat. "Nevertheless, I want to propose a toast. To Harry, for overcoming his fears and coming back to us."

"TO HARRY!" Every shouted and started clinking their glasses in toast. Minerva clapped and suddenly the table was filled with an array of delicious food.

"Eat up and enjoy!" Minerva declared.

Draco spooned a selection of food onto Harry's plate before moving on to fill his own. Harry picked up his fork and stabbed half-heartedly at a roast potato. Draco was always trying to get him to eat well. Before they had gotten together, Harry had very much been in a takeaway, sandwich, and TV dinner rut but still never gained any weight.

"Well, are we partying?" Ron asked after a few moments.

Everyone responded positively, except for Harry who said, "No." He stuck his tongue out at his friends. "Oh all the fuck right. We can have a party if it makes you all happy."

"Getting bitter and pessimistic in your old age, Potter?" Snape asked with a smirk.

"Yes," Harry snorted. "I prefer to label it the 'Bugger Off And Leave Me Alone Syndrome'."

"Severus can relate," Draco laughed. "He is the President of that club."

"Brat," Snape scoffed at his young friend.

"One of the best," Draco agreed with a haughty sniff. "Where are we partying then? Give me the details and I'll handcuff him to the limo and ensure he comes."

"You always ensure I _come_, with or without handcuffs," Harry muttered. Draco just shrugged and made a noise of agreement.

Hermione laughed. "I thought the same place as before. It's where you two came together again, and we got great service."

Harry blew his fringe out of his eyes and shoved a forkful of peas into his mouth, choosing to remain quiet throughout the exchange. It wasn't like anyone cared for his opinion, anyway. "Done," Draco replied. "Owl me with times and stuff. I'll arrange for the night off work."

Snape urged Hermione to lean back so he could see Harry. "Harry," he said to get his attention and Harry started at being addressed by his first name from a man who had never once offered that familiarity before. "If you give the situation with your magic some thought and choose to partake in wandless magic, please do not hesitate to seek assistance from myself."

"Thank you," Harry said quietly with a nod, looking at this man in a whole new light of respect. Snape nodded and returned to his own dinner as Draco gave Harry a happy smile from across the table

The bathroom door was ajar, the soft light streaming through the gap. Draco pushed it open further to go in and brush his teeth before bed and found Harry sitting on the closed toilet lid, rolling his wand in between his fingers and frowning down at it.

"Are you considering it?" Draco asked gently, leaning against the vanity and resting a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I don't know," Harry mumbled.

"Severus would help you," Draco said.

"I'm sure he would," Harry replied. He shoved his wand onto the vanity and stood up, wrapping his arms around Draco and hugging him close. "I love you, Draco."

"I love you, too, hon," Draco murmured, stroking the back of Harry's hair. "Are you going to come to bed?"

"Of course," Harry chuckled.

"I'm happy to ravish your gorgeous arse here," Draco offered. "You just need to bend over."

"And straight to the point again," Harry laughed as he teased his fingers up Draco's back. "No, I need a bit more than just sex tonight."

"Are you all right, love? Honestly," Draco coaxed. "I know I sound like a nag, but I'm worried about you."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't expect there to be so much more to it than just deciding to return. Nothing much has changed there. The people are the same and they're all there if I need them. Tonight just made me realise more than ever before that I am more than happy with where I am in my life. I'm satisfied just having you, and being happy. I'll do this magic thing again, but only because you need me to," Harry finished with a shrug. Draco opened his mouth to reply, but closed it again and let out a small sigh. "What?" Harry asked worriedly.

"No one has ever done anything like that for me before," Draco told him. "You're making one of the biggest decisions of your life… for me… I don't know how I feel about that."

"Do you really need to analyse it?" Harry nuzzled Draco's cheek and then rested his head on his shoulder.

"Well, no," Draco admitted. "I guess not…"

"If I fell to my knees and declared my undying love for you, would you analyse it?" Harry prompted.

"Yeah, probably," Draco replied with a frown.

Harry made a buzzing noise. "Bzz, wrong answer, sir! Try box number two!" he said in a cheesy game show host voice. "The answer is 'no', Draco. You don't question things like this in a relationship with someone you love. You just accept it and cherish it. Does it matter I'm doing this for you and not myself?"

"Yes, it matters, Harry!" Draco rubbed his face tiredly. "It means more to me than you will ever realise. I just don't think I deserve it."

"Then you'll just have to learn to accept it, baby," Harry stated. He smiled at his bewildered boyfriend. "Bed?"

Draco nodded. "I'll just brush my teeth, and meet you there." Harry placed a warm hand on Draco's cheek and leant it to kiss his soft lips.

Harry pulled back. "You," he started in barely more than a whisper, "are everything to me, Draco. I would die for you." He smiled again and then padded out of the bathroom to head to bed.

**PART THREE**

Draco pulled back from an intense snog with Harry and smiled, flopping against the limo seat with a sigh. "Your tongue should be a piece of art," he purred.

Harry sniggered and tried to tame his messy hair from where Draco's fingers had been running through it during their make out session. Draco had basically gotten into the limo, flicked the screen closed to give them privacy, and had been all over Harry in a matter of moments.

It was their three month anniversary and the night of their party. They had spent the whole day in bed indulging in sex and extravagant treats like European chocolates and exotic fruits. Whipped cream had been a starring act when Harry returned from the toilet to find Draco draped across the bed covered in the sweet substance and had led to one of the most intense and hot fucks of their relationship. All in all, a perfect way to spend their anniversary.

"I'm looking forward to tonight. I'm ready to party my backside off. This last week has been great. Even the small amount of magic I've done has been good," Harry said with a satisfied smirk.

"Would you like some champagne?" Draco asked.

"No thanks. I don't need to get pissed to have a good time. I have everything I want right here." Harry slid across the leather seat and eased his hand down the front of Draco's trousers and underwear.

Harry urged Draco into another kiss, shifting further onto his side. He flung a leg over Draco's leg and rubbing his groin on Draco's thigh.

With great irritation, Draco suddenly realised the car had come to a stop. They must've reached the venue. Draco broke the kiss and groaned. "We're here," he muttered.

"So?" Harry purred into Draco's neck before he started sucking on his collarbone.

_Hmm, gonna have another hickey,_ Draco thought distractedly to himself. "Harry, sweetie, I need to show you something before we go in," he said reluctantly and Harry finally pulled back with a sigh.

"Can't we get each other off first?" Harry asked, disgruntled. "I'm really, really close…"

"We can do that later," Draco stated. "This is important."

"We're here, Mr Malfoy," Martin's voice crackled over the sound system and Harry jumped, looking around in surprise.

Draco laughed and pushed a button on the door handle. "Thanks, Martin. We just need a few minutes."

"Okay, sir," Martin sniggered and Draco heard him get out of the driver's seat and close the door.

"He thinks we're fucking," Draco snorted.

"Then we should prove him right," Harry insisted vehemently, snaking a hand up under Draco's shirt and tweaking his left nipple.

Draco's eyes fluttered closed with a brief exhalation through his nose, but he pushed Harry's hand away. "I really need to show you something."

"Okay," Harry finally agreed.

Draco smiled and pulled the bottom of his silk shirt up and the waistband on his pants down a few inches. He took his wand from his pocket, muttered a brief spell and right before their eyes, a small image appeared on the right side of his abdomen just above his hipbone.

Harry gave him a confused look and then leaned closer to peer at it. It was a small tattoo, about five centimetres wide, of a red heart linked with a green four-leaf clover. Across the heart in gold ink was scrawled _Harry_.

Harry gazed up at Draco with wide eyes. "I… ah… is this permanent?" Draco nodded with a smile. "I don't know what to say," Harry whispered, tracing his finger around the edge of the heart.

"I wanted to show you how much you meant to me," Draco told him.

"It's beautiful," Harry breathed, feeling choked and close to tears at the sentiment. "Draco… I… this is amazing."

"You're not intimidated by it?" Draco asked nervously.

"Of course not!" Harry cried. "I love it…I love you…" He gave Draco a loving kiss to prove his point. "Why didn't I see this earlier today when I was licking dairy products off your bits?"

Draco smirked. "I had a Concealing Charm on it to hide it. I wanted to wait until now to show you. I know we shared some small gifts earlier, but I got this done a few days ago. It's something I felt I wanted to do."

"A four-leaf clover again. Just like your nipple ring. Why is a clover significant to you?" Harry asked curiously, splaying his hand over Draco's tattoo and rubbing it softly.

"I was born almost two months early. I nearly died at birth. In fact, I should have," Draco started to explain. "Most of the Healers Mum for the birth were basically waiting for me to stop breathing. Obviously I never did. One of the Healers scrawled 'Lucky' on the bottom of my birth certificate and drew a four-leaf clover around it. It stuck and I picked up the nickname 'Lucky'. My Christening bracelet even had a four-leaf clover engraved on it. Even to this day, Mum will often call me Lucky as a term of affection. The fact that I survived is how they knew of my Natural Healing ability."

"You were Healing yourself as a baby?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Basically," Draco laughed.

"Lucky, hey?" Harry said with a wide grin. "I'll have to remember that."

"The clover thing I can deal with. It's significant to me. But if you call me by the nickname my mother used to coo at me whilst changing my nappies, I will be forced to hurt you," Draco warned with a mock fierce glare.

Harry just responded by planting a smacking kiss on Draco's lips. "I love you so much."

"The feeling is completely mutual, sweetheart," Draco laughed, throwing his arms around Harry and knocking him onto his back across the long seat. "Hmm, what do we have here?" he asked teasingly, massaging Harry's erection through his trousers.

"Ungh, don't do that unless you intend to take the prize, Malfoy," Harry huffed. "Oh great lucky one."

"Oh, I plan to take the prize," Draco murmured. "And this one," he placed a soft kiss on Harry's lips as he nimbly undone the buttons of Harry's shirt, "and this one." He moved lower to swipe his tongue over Harry's nipple, and then continued his journey lower to suckle on Harry's belly button. Harry moaned, his eyes fluttering closed and he felt Draco slide the zip of his jeans open. "Oh, and look, the Grand Prize." Draco eased Harry's jeans and underwear down his legs while Harry frantically tried to kick off his shoes, thanking Merlin they had no laces.

**SEXUAL CONTENT CENSORED**

"Let's stay here," Draco mumbled, more than happy to do just that.

"Hey, you know I'd be the first to agree with you," Harry chuckled. "But we have commitments, and I want you to dance with me until I drop."

Draco groaned slightly. "I can't move," he sighed. "S'too nice here."

"Come on, sweetie," Harry laughed. Draco whined but reluctantly pulled out of Harry and sat up to catch his breath.

"Okay, but only if you promise me a fuck later. You topping this time," Draco bargained.

Harry fumbled half-heartedly for his pants on the limo floor. "Deal," he agreed with a laugh.

Harry was laughing as Draco spun him around the dance floor. The song ended and Harry bent over to catch his breath, swiping some sweat off his forehead. "Phew, I need a large and very cold drink."

"Are you sure you don't want a wine or champagne? You've drunk nothing but soft drink all night!" Draco laughed. "I don't mind taking care of you pissed, love. I now have a healthy supply of Hangover Potion on hand for you."

Harry stood up and draped himself off Draco's arm. "Yeah, all right. I suppose I'll have a drink or two now." Draco gave his bum a firm squeeze and led Harry through the crowd to the bar. Harry was speaking to just about everyone as they passed with a huge grin on his face. Draco absolutely adored seeing Harry having so much fun.

"And here come the men of the moment now!" Ron cheered and let out a shrill wolf whistle as the couple approached the bar.

Draco wriggled his eyebrows at Ron. "What do you want, baby?" he asked Harry.

"Anything! Surprise me!" Harry broke away and approached Ron and Hermione, slapping Ron on the back and giving Hermione a kiss on the cheek. Draco moved along the bar to order them some drinks.

"I've seen you use your wand three times tonight, Harry! It's fabulous!" Hermione enthused. "Given much thought to the wandless thing?"

"To be completely honest with you, Hermione, the answer is no," Harry admitted. "I'm probably not going to go that route. Draco's helping me with my wand and that's plenty for me."

"Have a beer, mate! Let your hair down. You have a bloke who you've already puked on and who is also a Healer. You're home free!" Ron cried, silent toasting Harry with his own pint.

"Draco's getting me something boozy just now," Harry told him with a nod. "Everyone's having a great time. I can't believe I was opposed to this. A great ending to a brilliant day."

"How did you two spend your anniversary? Or do I even need to ask?" Hermione sniggered and nudged Ron.

"You don't need to ask," Harry laughed. "We fucked. A lot. Enough said."

Draco came back and handed Harry a glass of red wine before taking a sip of his own soda water. Harry gulped down the whole glass in one go and Draco gaped at him. "I'm surprised that didn't make you vomit! That's an expensive wine, Harry!"

Harry smirked and shoved the glass back onto the bar. "It was good. Can I have another one?" he asked and Draco just made a snorting noise. "Sorry, I was thirsty!"

"If I had known how parched you were, I would've gotten you a glass of water first," Draco said with a shake of his head. He handed Harry his drink to hold and went back along the bar to get Harry a refill.

Harry leaned back against the bar, smiling as he watched all their guests dancing, talking, laughing, and drinking. His mind wandered briefly back to the night of the last party and how much he was opposed of Draco's antics back then. He chuckled to himself when he thought on the present and dramatic turn of events that had gotten them here.

"Brace yourself," Ron warned with a laugh. "Harry's musing. It could get dangerous."

"Fuck off," Harry said fondly, shoving Ron playfully. "I'm happy. Unconditionally happy for the first time in ages."

"Draco actually did it," Hermione said, smiling. "Who would've thought?"

"He's pretty amazing," Harry agreed, grinning at his boyfriend as Draco returned once again. Harry reached for the second glass of wine, but Draco slapped his hand away.

"You drink this like a sophisticated human being, not a common drunk, deal?" Draco said teasingly.

"Yes, dear," Harry mocked with a wink, finally taking the drink and having a pointed and delicate sip. Snape approached their small circle and placed his hand affectionately on Hermione's back. The gesture was subtle but caused Harry to stare. Draco gave him a nudge and broke his gaze.

"Sir," Harry greeted Snape.

"Harry," Snape replied with a nod. "Are you both enjoying these festivities in your honour?"

"Very much so," Draco said. "But the night is still young. We have much more dancing to do yet!"

"Any excuse to grope Harry in the erratic lighting," Ron laughed. Snape cleared his throat and cocked his eyebrow.

"Are you going to ask the lovely Miss Granger to dance, Severus?" Draco asked cheekily and swore he saw a hint of a blush on Snape's cheeks before his mentor regained his composure.

"I am not fond of such activities," Snape replied smoothly.

"You don't know what –" Draco was cut off when Harry suddenly pitched backwards in a heavy faint, hitting his head against the edge of a barstool and sending his full glass of red wine spilling over the floor. "HARRY!" Draco screeched, dropping to his knees next to Harry and leaning over to check Harry was breathing.

Harry's breath was coming in shallow bursts and sweat was pouring down his face. His face was almost a deathly white. Draco pressed his fingers to Harry's throat, checking for a pulse. It was there, but extremely weak. Draco fumbled in his breast pocket with a shaky hand. He swallowed heavily, his mouth going dry from shock. He pointed his wand at Harry. "_ENNERVATE_!" he shouted. Harry didn't stir. "Oh god, please no!" Draco started lightly slapping Harry's face.

"GET HELP!" Hermione screamed. "SOMEONE PLEASE GET HELP!"

"What's wrong with him?" Ron cried. "What happened!"

"Harry! Please wake up!" Draco urged tearfully. Harry suddenly coughed and started vomiting. Draco pulled him onto his side towards him, holding Harry's mouth open so he wouldn't choke, almost laughing in relief. Snape was trying to keep everyone from crowding around the commotion while Harry's friends stood by watching in concern.

Draco waited patiently for Harry to stop being violently sick, but it didn't seem to be ending. Harry was even yet to open his eyes. Draco's eyes flicked up to Snape in worry. Snape's face was marred by a fierce frown. Draco's breath quickened in a slight panic.

Something was wrong. Very wrong.

Snape stepped over to the spilt wine and knelt down next to the oozing puddle of red liquid. He picked up the cracked glass and sniffed it, his eyes meeting Draco's again, now filled with alarm. It was then that Harry's whole body started convulsing and he began vomiting up blood. "No!" Draco sobbed. "No, no, no, no!"

Snape moved over to where Harry was lying with Draco sobbing over him. He grabbed hold of them both firmly. "ST MUNGO'S HOSPITAL!" he shouted and Apparated the three of them away from the party.

"GET OUT OF MY FUCKING WAY!" Draco screamed, shoving some of the medical staff roughly to get to Harry's bedside. There was a flurry of people examining Harry and trying to revive him to no avail. Harry was motionless on the narrow hospital bed, now hooked up to an array of machines as two mediwizards worked furiously applying CPR. All methods, magical and Muggle, were being used to revive Harry, who had stopped breathing from the force of the Apparation.

"Healer Malfoy, we really must ask that you step aside. You are not on duty and are too emotional to be of any assistance," the Healer-in-Charge said forcefully, taking Draco's elbow.

Draco just pushed him away furiously. "HE NEEDS MY HELP!" he shouted through his tears.

"DRACO!" Snape roared, stalking into the room. He wrapped an arm around Draco's shoulders and forcefully led him from the room. "Come with me. You are too upset to help him. You need to calm down."

"No, I have to help him…" Draco sobbed. "He… he needs me…I… have to do something… I have to…" Snape held Draco close to him, hugging the young man he was so fond of, as Draco broke down and cried helplessly in his arms. The door to Harry's room was slammed closed, shutting the commotion off from the rest of the world. Snape managed to get Draco to sit on one of the cold, steel benches lining the hospital corridor.

Draco was still crying steadily as Molly and Arthur Weasley, closely followed by Ron and Hermione, came running down the corridor. "What is it? What is happening?" Molly fretted, tutting when she saw Draco's state.

"I shall attempt to get more information from the staff," Snape stated. Molly sat down and pulled Draco into her arms. Draco didn't even seem to notice.

It seemed like hours before Snape returned. Ron was sitting next to his mother and father, tapping his foot uncontrollably while Hermione had been pacing, occasionally glancing at the closed to door with tear-filled eyes.

Draco had stopped crying, but he was clutching Molly's sleeve as if letting go would cause his whole world to fall apart. Snape approached them quietly and Draco jumped up, grabbing the front of his robes. "What is happening! Is he awake! I need to see him!"

Snape pried Draco's hands from his chest but kept a hold of them to try and calm Draco. "Would I be able to speak to Draco alone briefly?" he asked Harry's friends. They looked torn, but eventually walked away down the corridor to the waiting room.

"Please," Draco pleaded desperately.

"It's as I suspected, Draco. He's been poisoned," Snape said regretfully. "Something was in that wine. Unfortunately, the substance is at this point unknown."

"_Unknown_!" Draco shrieked. "This is one of the top magical hospitals in the world! How can they not know!"

"Draco, please try to remain calm. There is something I need to discuss with you. It's vital to Harry's survival," Snape cut in.

"Why aren't my colleagues coming to discuss this with me?" Draco demanded. "I should be kept informed at all times."

Snape cleared his throat. "They feel I am the best person to approach you with this at the moment," he explained, causing Draco to frown deeply.

"I just need to see Harry!" Draco snapped.

"Enough," Snape said firmly. "You will listen or you are risking your partner's life."

Draco gasped. "What?" he whispered, putting a hand up to his mouth in horror.

"Draco, you are the only one who can save Harry's life. The identity of the substance is irrelevant at this point in time. It is spreading too rapidly through his system. It is going to kill him within hours. You need to save him with your Healing. You're his only chance," Snape said with a sigh.

Draco shook his head, his eyes filling with tears. "No," he whispered. "No, I can't!"

"You must!" Snape growled.

"You don't get it," Draco choked out. "He _feels_ my Healing, Severus. He feels it…"

Snape looked at him sharply. "That is highly improbable, not to mention almost completely impossible. At the very least extremely rare."

"I can't do it," Draco repeated, covering his face with his hands. "If it goes wrong, it will kill him. If it goes right, he still could die. How can this possibly be an option?"

"Options," Snape scoffed. "If you don't attempt it, he dies, Draco. There are no options."

**PART FOUR**

Draco was bent over the sink in the Men's Room, sick from complete and utter fear of the situation he was placed in. Tears were streaming down his face as turned the tap on, washing away the mess his stomach had forcefully rejected just minutes before. He rinsed the acrid bile taste from his mouth and stood up, studying his reflection.

His eyes were bloodshot and drawn, a stark contrast to his almost white face. His hair was now limp and lifeless and if Draco didn't know it was his own reflection he was staring at, he would wonder who the haunted person gazing back at him was. To himself, he was almost unrecognisable. His shirt was covered in blood, vomit, and splatters of red wine. He didn't even turn when he heard the bathroom door open. The person came up beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Draco looked blankly back at him via the mirror.

"You've been sick," Charlie stated in concern.

"I suspect that would be a typical reaction for someone who was just told that to prevent the love of his life dying he needed to risk killing him himself," Draco said, his voice devoid of emotion. "You didn't have to come."

"I wanted to. Is there anything I can do?" Charlie asked hesitantly.

"You can fuck off," Draco spat. "I don't need any sympathy."

Charlie's eyes were full of worry. His pulled his hand from Draco's shoulder and dug something out of his pocket. It was a piece of torn parchment. He placed it on the marble vanity, smoothing his hand over it so the words scrawled there could be read.

Draco's attention couldn't help but be drawn to the paper. There, written in a dark red ink were the words, _I would die for you…_

Draco's legs gave out, but Charlie grabbed him before he fell. "I've got you," he murmured. Draco was trembling all over. "They found it in the pocket of Harry's jeans, Draco. They…" he trailed off and sighed. "They now think Harry may have attempted suicide."

"S-suicide?" Draco rasped. "SUICIDE!" He screamed. "HARRY WOULD NOT DO THIS TO ME! HE WOULDN'T!"

Charlie gripped Draco's hand. "_We_ all know that, Draco, but to the staff here, everything points directly to it."

Draco shook his head frantically. "No, they're wrong," he said, his tone desperate. "Someone poisoned him! Someone is trying to take him away from me! He was happy! He loved me!"

"He's not dead yet," Charlie said firmly, shaking Draco to try and stop his hysteria. "Draco, you need to get out there and tell them all this! They aren't listening to us. They are resigned to the fact that he is going to die. Do you know of anyone who would write a note like this? Why these words?"

Draco started retching again, but there was nothing left to come up. It suddenly hit him that these were _Harry's_ own words. Murmured lovingly to Draco not more than a week ago in their bathroom. No one else had been there…

Was it actually possible that Harry had tried to take his own life?

Draco shook his head. "No, no, he wouldn't! He couldn't! He wouldn't leave me like this!" he sobbed, fisting his hands in his hair.

"Would Harry have had a chance to put the poison in his own drink?" Charlie asked just as the bathroom door burst open.

Snape swooped over to them. "Absolutely not," he answered for Draco. "I had a clear view of Harry during the whole time. He took the drink from Draco and had barely a few sips."

"Ron said that wine was Harry's second drink. He may have put it in the first glass," Charlie stated.

"YOU FUCKING ARSEHOLE! HARRY DID NOT TRY TO KILL HIMSELF!" Draco roared, reacting without a chance to reason and smacked Charlie firmly across the face before staring in shock and stumbling out of the bathroom.

"The poison was in the second glass, Mr Weasley. It has been proven," Snape sneered. "I understand your desire to help and comfort Draco, but this line of questioning is of no assistance to him. He needs our support and assurance, not to be fed wild theories that will merely upset him. Harry, himself, also does not need those closest to him doubting his state of mind at this time." He spun on his heel and stalked after Draco.

"What is going on!" Hermione demanded anxiously. "Draco would not be in that state just from Harry being so ill! He would be right in there in the thick of things trying to Heal him! Instead, he can barely even stand he is so distraught!" She looked back to where Draco was slumped down on the floor, his back against the wall and his face buried in his hands. His whole body was shaking, but they could not tell if it was from crying or just pure fear.

"He is Harry's only chance to live," Snape finally said in an uncharacteristically frightened voice.

"Then why isn't he in there doing it!" Ron hissed. "Why is he procrastinating, the fucking bastard!"

Snape drew a breath. "Draco believes –"

"Draco believes it is almost inevitable he will kill Harry if he tries," Draco's dead voice came from where his face was buried. He lifted his head, and stared blankly at them. "Harry feels my Healing. Before you all jump down my throat demanding to know what that means, I will tell you." He drew a deep breath and closed his eyes. Even speaking like this was drawing all his effort. He was so tired. So drained. "In extremely rare and almost impossible situations a very powerful witch or wizard may be able to feel a Natural Healer's magic. Some believe it's because the pair are soul mates but that's a load of bullshit. It's just something that might happen in a very rare circumstance because extremely powerful magical people and Natural Healers are rare. For one to come together with another is even more unlikely. If it happens, the two forms of powerful magic react to each other and the Natural Healing magic may be extensively painful or damaging to the wizard. The more extensive Healing required, the worse the damage may be…"

Hermione came over and knelt next to Draco, taking both his hands into hers. "What do you risk by Healing him?" she asked in almost a whisper.

"I told you," Draco said flatly. "I could kill him. If I was lucky enough not to do that, he could still suffer any number of other effects. He could become brain damaged, or crippled. He could be unable to speak, hear, see, process thoughts. He might suffer memory loss, loss of bodily functions, his heart could be weakened, his immune system might shut down…"

"But… but he would still be alive," Hermione stammered.

Draco glared at her. "Do you honestly believe Harry would want to live through this if he knew he was going to live out the rest of his days brain damaged?"

Hermione choked on a sob, covering her eyes. "No," she choked out.

"We know you're a great Healer, Draco, but can you honestly get rid of the poison in Harry's system? They said they don't know what it is. Usually that means there is no cure…" Ron trailed off, his gaze dropping to his feet and his shoulders slumping.

"What about a beazor?" Hermione asked desperately though her tears. "Surely that would…?"

"It was the first thing they tried," Snape interjected. "It caused him to fit again and start bleeding from the bowel. Draco is his _only hope_. He can Heal Harry by diffusing the poison in his system so the toxins are just absorbed into the blood stream without effect."

"I would have only one chance to succeed. One. His body would not handle a second attempt. The Healing is too powerful and he is too weak. I've never Healed anyone with a single attempt. My Healing usually works in a series of small stands. It has always required more than one try. I've already used enough on him before I knew he felt me. It will still be in his system… I can't do it, Severus," Draco croaked. "I can't risk being the cause of his death. I can't kill him. I love him…" He started crying again.

"You will be the cause of his death if you _don't_ try!" Snape roared.

Before Draco had a chance to react, Fred came running up the corridor adorned in his Magical Law Enforcement Squad robes. "Malfoy! Draco! I need you to tell me right now of _anyone_ who could possibly have wanted to do this to Harry! It's vital!"

"Can't this wait?" Snape hissed. "The priority is saving Harry!"

"With all due respect, sir, no, it cannot wait," Fred said firmly. "Draco himself is the prime suspect of poisoning Harry, and I need _anything_ to work with to try and prove this wrong."

"What?" Draco rasped. "Me? I… I… I would never… How could they think I…?"

"Draco, look mate," Fred said sadly. "I'm so sorry for what you are going through. I feel sick knowing Harry is lying in there dying. But that does not change the fact that you got Harry's drink from the bar alone and were seen handing it to him. My bosses are about two steps from calling in the Aurors because of your family past. Harry Potter is dying. This is not a small thing and the fact that he _is_ dying is almost irrelevant to my bosses. It's who did it that they are concerned with. The favoured theory is that you only pursued Harry to gain his confidence so you could kill him; something both your father and Voldemort failed to do."

"How dare you!" Ron spat, launching himself angrily at his brother. "Draco fucking loves Harry!"

"Ron, stop," Fred snapped, pushing his little brother off him. "Cut the crap and just listen to what I am saying. Ridiculous outbursts like this are wasting time that Harry doesn't have. If he dies, Draco will be a murder suspect. He'll be hauled straight to Azkaban. Draco, I need names, evidence, _anything_."

"This is sickening," Snape spat. "Draco should be concerned with saving Harry, and that alone. He does not need this. I wish to speak to your supervisors immediately!"

"Quentin," Draco croaked.

"Draco, no, I told you we did not have enough to investigate him," Fred said helplessly.

"HE PAID SOMEONE OFF TO GET MY PRIVATE WORK CONTACT DETAILS! MORE THAN LIKELY WITH INTENT TO DO ME HARM! A MONTH LATER, HARRY IS POISONED! WHAT MORE DO YOU FUCKING NEED!" Draco screamed. "IF I WAS GOING TO KILL HARRY, I WOULD NOT BE STUPID ENOUGH TO DO IT IN FRONT OF A CROWD OF PEOPLE WITH POISON! I'M A FUCKING HEALER! THERE ARE WAYS I COULD HAVE KILLED HIM THAT NO ONE COULD HAVE TRACED BACK TO ME! YOU'RE ALL A BUNCH OF FUCKING IMBECILES! JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" He jumped up and went into Harry's hospital room, slamming the door in his wake.

"Oh baby," Draco whimpered, urging his feet to go to Harry's bedside, even though his brain and heart didn't want to face it. There was no one else in the room. All staff members did, indeed, seem resigned to the fact that Harry wasn't going to wake.

Harry's bed was directly in the centre of the room, surrounded by all sorts of magical equipment. Harry was barely recognisable amongst everything. He was lying flat on his back with his arms straight against his sides, just a crisp white sheet covering him from the waist down. He didn't even have a pillow. His complexion was almost the same colour as the sheet. There was none of the usual rosy glow in his cheeks. His eyelids closed over eyes that no doubt lacked the familiar green lustre.

His chest and arms were covered in bruises from where the Healers had tried to revive him using any number of efforts. His neck was braced, indicating to Draco the severity of Harry's fit, and he had tubes in his nose, breathing for him, and another down his throat. There were numerous potions being fed into his system intravenously through needles inserted all up both arms and another leading into the muscles of his stomach. Every effort had been taken to save Harry.

Draco really was his only hope.

Everything had changed in a matter of seconds. One minute Harry had been standing there laughing and having the time of his life, the next, he was unconscious on the floor. Harry was too strong and stubborn to ever think to take his own life. Draco just _knew_ deep inside him that Harry would never do something like this; he would never want to hurt Draco.

"I'm so sorry, Harry," Draco sobbed, placing a hand on Harry's forehead. "How can they possibly expect me to try this with you? I could never go on knowing you died because of me. I… couldn't go on without you… Please wake up. Please wake up and make it all better!"

A soft throat clearing from behind captured Draco's attention and he turned to find one of his trusted colleagues, fellow Healer and poisons expert, Madeline Darby, standing there with Snape. Draco just dropped his gaze before turning back to Harry and entwining his fingers with Harry's own. Harry's hand was cold. Harry's hands were never cold…

"Draco, I'm sorry, but you need to know," Madeline said sadly. "Harry only has about an hour to live. He is showing early signs of heart failure. You need to Heal him now, otherwise it will be too late."

Draco shook his head. "I'm so tired. I can't do this. I can't lose him…" he whispered, tracing a finger down Harry's pallor cheek.

Snape came over and touched Draco's shoulder. "Draco, you must. Deep down, you know you must try." Draco closed his eyes, feeling some stray tears escape from between his lashes. He hung his head and nodded silently.

"I just need a minute alone with him," Draco whispered.

Snape exhaled slowly and nodded. "Do you need anything, Draco? Do you want anyone present while you do this? Do you want me to call your mother?"

"Mum is overseas; she would not make it in time. I need some sterilised robes. I… I want you here… and Ron and Hermione, please," Draco requested quietly. "I need everyone to say goodbye before I start. It… it may be too late afterwards…" His voice broke at the end and he covered his face with his hand, distraught.

"I will arrange everything you need," Snape said and Madeline nodded sadly, her eyes lingering on her usually so confident workmate. They soon left Draco alone with Harry. He sat down on the small seat next to Harry's bed, watching Harry's aided breathing for a few moments.

"Harry, I…" Draco started, choking on his words. "How can I possibly know where to start when I have so much I want to say to you?" He stroked his fingers through Harry's hair and felt more tears start to stream down his face. "It's not fair! We didn't have enough time! Everything was supposed to be so right for us after all it took to get us where we are. I love you, Harry. You can't leave me. I need you. You don't realise how much I need you. I never had a chance to tell you exactly what you mean to me. I think you probably already knew. You know me better than I know myself sometimes. That small knowing smile you get on your face when I am trying to fool you into believing something that is complete bullshit. You always just smiled and agreed, but knew I was just taking you for a ride. The way you laughed whenever I would do something so completely stupid, but you would just think it was adorable.

"I never told you, but the fact that you made me pursue you at the start just made me want you all the more. You wouldn't accept me for the fake persona I put up. You just demanded I show you my true self. I've never given myself completely to anyone, Harry, but I wanted to for you. I wanted to be with you forever. Maybe get married one day. The most important part of my day was waking up and feeling you pressed against me; hearing your soft breathing and then feeling you cuddle closer to me when I tried to get up." Draco broke off into a desperate, wrenching sob. "I can't say goodbye. You have to stay here, Harry. I love you, Harry. I love you so much!" He buried his face into the sheet next to Harry's thigh and cried deeply. Never in his life had he cried this much.

Draco didn't know how long he sat sobbing next to Harry, but all too soon, he felt a hand on his back and he turned to find Snape standing there with Madeline, Ron, and Hermione. Hermione was crying softly and Ron just looked completely petrified. "Draco, Ron and Hermione would like to say some things to Harry, then the Weasleys would like a few moments. They would like for you to stay –"

"No," Draco croaked. "I have to go prepare." He turned his tearful eyes to Ron and Hermione. "I'm sorry. I can't stay and listen to it. It's… I just can't…" He shook his head and fled the room, knocking the chair over in his haste.

By the time Draco returned to Harry's room, he was almost numb. The whole room was silent, save for the slight beeping of the magical equipment. The area had been sterilised and was now brightly lit to the point that it hurt Draco's eyes. Harry had also been magically cleaned and was adorned in a fresh white gown, but the sheets were gone. Ron and Hermione were standing at the foot of the bed; Ron had his arms wrapped protectively around his best friend.

Snape was standing with Madeline on the other side of the bed. A small team of Healers and mediwizards were on hand for any assistance that may be necessary.

All of Harry's IV lines had been removed and the only thing that remained was the life support machine and the ventilator. Draco drew a shaky breath, rubbing his hands on the side of his robes nervously. He slowly stepped over to Harry's side, his shoes tapping softly on the tiled floor. He waved his hand gradually up the length of Harry's body, assessing where the poison was most virulent. Madeline was right; it was nearing Harry's heart and had already begun attacking his immune system. His digestive system was full of tainted blood and the only thing that had yet to be affected seemed to be his brain.

Draco looked up at his two assistant Healers. "I'm going to start by keeping his heart beating. As soon as I do, I need you to remove the life support and ventilator. Once they are out, I'm going to start on the poison immediately. Nothing should interrupt me, no matter how he reacts to it. If he starts to fit, you are to ignore it. Madeline, I need you up here to monitor his brain waves. The only time my Healing is to be interrupted is if his brain waves cease. Am I understood?" He looked at each staff member in turn and waited for their verbal agreements. He could hear Hermione starting to cry harder, but ignored it.

Draco placed his hand on Harry's chest and then bent down to kiss his forehead. "I love you, Harry. Hold on for me, okay? You are my life." This caused Ron to started crying also, and Draco heard Snape clear his throat, indicating he was also unusually choked. "I'll count down from five. At one, I will start." The Healers nodded. Draco splayed his hand across Harry's heart, closed his eyes and started to focus. "Five… four… three… two… one."

Draco sent an intense burst of magic into Harry and began controlling the beating of Harry's heart. It felt weak and erratic under his palm but he persisted, watching the Healers frantically relinquishing Harry of the life support and ventilator. The minute the tube was slipped from those soft lips, Draco pressed his other hand to Harry's head and started drawing the toxins from Harry's system.

Everything around Draco seemed to disappear. It was just him and Harry in the room, accompanied by a roaring rush of sound in his ears from the force of the magic flowing through him. He could feel Harry's own magic trying to work against him, but he battled hard to push it back.

Harry started violently convulsing under his hands, and blood spewed from his mouth as Draco lost Harry's heartbeat. Harry was dying. Yet, Draco still pressed on. Sweat pouring down his face mingled with the tears streaming from his eyes. He couldn't recover the weak beating of Harry's heart. He was losing.

_I'm killing him!_ was Draco's last thought before a powerful explosion of magic shot up his arms and hit him in the chest, sending him flying backwards. He landed on his back, his head cracking hard against the pristine white tiles before the world went black.

**PART FIVE**

"Head," Draco croaked, as he was wrenched rudely back into consciousness.

"Draco, can you hear me?" a voice asked and Draco moaned.

"Ungh, sh'tup," Draco slurred. "Your voice 'urts…" In fact, everything hurt. Even his teeth and the roots of his hair were throbbing. What the hell…? "Harry!" he rasped, trying to open his eyes and sit up, but he felt like he was wrapped in thick, wet blankets preventing him from moving.

"You mustn't move, Draco," the voice said sternly.

"Harry… I need…" Draco stammered, his brain failing to connect with his mouth. At the feeling of complete helplessness he burst into tears before he even could realise where he was. "I… don't… know… why… I'm… crying…" he bawled into the pillow beneath his head. "Harry… I want Harry…"

"Will he be okay?"

"Yes, his emotions are just frayed."

"He took a lot longer to wake than they thought…"

"He was exhausted."

"How are you possibly going to tell him…?"

"He will be told when he's ready."

This was the last thing Draco heard before he fell into another exhausted slumber.

The next time Draco woke, it was much more comfortable. He slowly opened it eyes and gradually took in the surroundings of the dimly lit room. He was in hospital. St Mungo's, the crest on the curtains drawn around his bed told him. He blinked slowly and frowned, trying to clear his fuzzy head. He was still aching from head to toe. He looked down his body and realised in horror they had dressed him in one of the horrible hospital-issue gowns that he had sworn would never touch his back. He tried to stretch, but it hurt too much, so he just sank back down amongst the sheets and stared at the ceiling. He was very aware of his painful need for the toilet and not just to empty his bladder. How long had he been asleep?

Suddenly the Healing came rushing back to him and he shot up in bed, crying out in pain. "Harry!" he cried and the curtain was abruptly flung back from around his bed and Snape appeared. "Where is he?" Draco pleaded. "Oh god, he's dead, isn't he!" He grabbed the sleeve of Snape's robes.

"Calm yourself, my boy," Snape soothed, prying Draco's fingers away.

"TELL ME!" Draco screamed.

"He's alive, Draco," Snape told him with a slight smile. "You saved him."

"He… he lived?" Draco asked tearfully. "How did he…? He was dying! I felt his heart stop! Where is he! I need to see him!" He tried to climb out of bed but Snape held him in place.

"You need to stay here for now," Snape insisted. "You are weakened and I know you are in much pain. You must rest."

"No, please, Severus! I need to see him! Don't do this!" Draco cried.

Snape pursed his lips and sighed. "Very well, but you will let me assist you to walk. I refuse to cater to your stubborn brat routine," he said.

"Anything," Draco replied and pulled himself onto the edge of the bed. "Wait. This gown has no back in it. I can feel a breeze up my arse!"

"You said 'anything'," Snape said with a smirk.

"Fine, you can _assist_ me by holding the back of my gown closed," Draco sniffed. "I work here. I don't want my colleagues gawping at my bare arse."

"I will get you a robe," Snape intoned, rolling his eyes. He handed Draco a bedpan that was sitting on the bedside table. "Try to empty your bladder and bowels before we go anywhere. The Healers have been pestering me to ensure you do this once you woke."

Draco sneered at the bedpan. "I will wait to use a toilet, thank you very much."

Snape cocked his eyebrow. "You have been asleep for two days, Draco. Good luck making it across the hall to the patient bathroom without disgracing yourself." He spun around and walked purposefully from the room.

"Better?" Snape smirked as he helped Draco into the light robe.

"Yes," Draco admitted, disgruntled. "Now shut up. I will not embarrass myself further." He let Snape hold him up around the waist and was very relieved to have the physical support because his legs were weak and tired.

They slowly walked out into the hospital corridor, with Draco needing to stop every few paces to catch his breath. Healing Harry had drained him more than he had realised was possible.

"Draco, you should know that Harry has yet to wake up," Snape told him gently.

"That's expected," Draco replied lightly. "Most of my patients sleep for days after undergoing my Healing."

"There is something else," Snape broached, and Draco felt him grip firmer around his waist.

"What?" Draco asked lowly.

"Perhaps you should sit first," Snape suggested and eased Draco into a chair just outside the door to Harry's room.

"There was damage, wasn't there? From my Healing," Draco asked, but didn't want to hear the answer. Snape nodded. Draco sucked in a sharp breath and his stomach flopped. "Tell me what I did to him."

Snape was silent for a few long moments. "It's not what you would think. There has been no physical damage."

"_What then!_" Draco cried and then clutched his head as it started to throb. "Just tell me!"

"Harry lost his magic, Draco. He's now a squib. His magic won't return," Snape finally murmured and then immediately pulled Draco into a hug but Draco pushed him away.

"You can't know that for sure! This has never been a result of Natural Healing before! What a load of shit! It couldn't be!" Draco scoffed with a frantic laugh. When Snape remained silent and just gave Draco a sad look, Draco shook his head. "No," he whispered.

"Ministry experts have been in and conducted numerous and extensive tests. Harry has absolutely no magic left within him. Not even a trace. It is almost as if he was born this way. Of course, no one can be sure of exactly what happened, but they are leaning towards the theory that Harry's magic was attempting to fight your own Healing, and in a sense of the word, it lost," Snape explained.

"But there are no traces of the poison?" Draco asked weakly.

"No, none at all. Beside the fact he hasn't regained consciousness, Harry is only suffering minor ailments now. He will be recovering but healthy once he wakes," Snape replied. "Draco, you are allowed to be upset, but you must not blame yourself. Harry has no magic, but he has his life. Something which would have been impossible without you."

"I just need to see him. Please take me to him." Draco took Snape's arm and they went into Harry's room. Snape drew Harry's curtain back and Draco's legs almost gave out in relief.

Harry was nestled amongst some thick warm covers, sleeping peacefully. There were no machines keeping him alive or breathing for him. He had no tubes down his throat, just a small one in his nose feeding him oxygen. He had an IV in his arm… the Muggle kind. There were no traces of magical Healing anywhere in sight.

"His cheeks," Draco choked out, laying a hand on Harry's face. "His cheeks are pink again." He wrapped his arms around Harry and hugged him, just making sure Harry was really there and alive. He stood up and grabbed Harry's medical chart, trawling through the pages and pages of notes taken there to get the proper story. It wasn't that he didn't trust Snape's recount, but he would rather know every single thing that Harry had gone through.

"You plan to read all of those, don't you?" Snape asked in amusement, watching Draco sink down into the visitor's chair and nod distractedly, his eyes not leaving the pages of parchment. "I shall leave you in that case. They have not allowed visitors up to this point so Harry could have much needed and undisturbed rest, but Harry's friends would like to see him at some point."

"I don't want to be disturbed at the moment," Draco muttered. "I need some time alone with him."

"I will advise the staff," Snape said succinctly. "You must return to your own bed soon."

"Tell them I'm moving in here."

"Draco –"

"I'm not leaving him," Draco cut in. He heard Snape snort slightly and then leave the room.

Draco eventually came to the part of the notes where the Ministry expert had examined Harry. He read over every word slowly, which ended with, _I regretfully conclude that Harry James Potter, son of the Late James and Lily Potter, has therefore lost all magical ability resulting from extensive external magical interference of unidentifiable proportions effectively extinguishing his own magical signature._ _Due to the loss of his magical core, Mr Potter has no chance of regaining his magical abilities on any level_.

Draco placed the chart back and then turned to look at Harry, slipping his hand under Harry's fingers. Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived and Defeater of Voldemort, was no longer a wizard. He was just Harry.

Harry had had no real desire to return to magic, but how would he feel now that the man he loved had stripped him of that choice entirely? Would Harry be able to do things like go to Hogwarts to visit Hermione? Harry survived perfectly fine in the Muggle world for five years, but was that just because he had the comfort of knowing he could return to magic at any time?

Draco wasn't sure if he wanted to cry, scream, shout, kick something, or run away. Harry was going to hate him. Draco should have told him about how the Healing would affect him the minute he realised Harry could feel it. Had Draco saved Harry's life only to lose his love as a result?

"Oh god," Draco whimpered, rubbing at his face as waves of negative thoughts poured into his brain. When he put his hands down again and looked back at Harry, he found Harry watching in through heavy-lidded eyes. Draco shrieked and jumped, not having expected Harry to be awake.

"You look… like… someone… just told you… leather… had been… banned…" Harry rasped, managing a weak smile for his boyfriend. "Why… the serious… frown?"

A voice inside Draco's head was screaming at him not to cry again, but he still couldn't stop himself bursting into tears. "Don't you realise where you are!" Draco sobbed, taking Harry's hand and holding it to the side of his face while he tried to regain his composure.

"Some… hospital…" Harry sighed tiredly. "I'm not so… foreign to… waking… like this. Was I… hexed?"

"H – hexed?" Draco asked in a squeaky voice before he started laughing in disbelief. "_Hexed!_" he spat. He felt dizzy and disoriented. Harry thought he had been hexed! As simple as that! After everything Draco had been though! HEXED! "No you weren't fucking hexed!"

Harry's face remained expressionless as he took in Draco's hysteria. "What happened?" he asked softly.

"YOU ALMOST DIED!" Draco screamed. "You almost _died_…" He slammed his fist down on the edge of the bed, once again overcome by frustrated tears.

"Draco," Harry started softly, easing his hand over to stroke Draco's head.

"I nearly lost you," Draco choked out. "You… you could… could still…"

"Draco, I don't understand," Harry whimpered. "You're scaring me. I don't remember anything! Please tell me what happened!"

Draco pulled himself together at hearing the fear in Harry's voice. He stood up to bend over Harry and just hold him. Harry was trembling; Draco had obviously terrified him with his outburst. "I'm so sorry, baby. I'm so, so sorry." He kissed Harry gently and smoothed his hair away from his face, closing his eyes briefly when he saw Harry's scar there reminding him of what he needed to tell Harry. He sat back down, taking Harry's hand and lovingly stroking his fingers.

Draco smiled sadly at Harry. "Do you remember anything from the night of our party?" he asked.

Harry frowned, his eyes slightly watery with frightened tears. "It – it's not still that night?" he said shakily and Draco shook his head. "How long ago was it?"

"Three days," Draco murmured. "I need to know if you remember anything of the party, sweetheart."

"Um," Harry started and then coughed to clear his throat. "Can I have some water?"

Draco took a glass that was sitting next to the bed and pour a mouthful into it. "Only a couple of sips to wet your throat, love. You aren't supposed to take anything by mouth just yet." He held the glass to Harry's lips and Harry sucked on a small amount of the liquid, whimpering slightly when he couldn't have more.

Draco frowned and pushed the buzzer next to Harry's bed, bringing a mediwitch running almost immediately. "Healer Malfoy, sir? Oh, you're awake Mr Potter!" she said happily. "I will get the Healer to exa –" she stopped talking and put a hand over her mouth at her faux pas.

"He does not need to be examined immediately," Draco stated, unable to stop himself glaring at her. "I need you to have him put on another IV, though. He is dehydrated. I believe Harry has a small medical team of his own taking care of his needs?"

"Yes, sir. I will advise them immediately," she said and left the room.

Draco turned back to Harry and smiled. "They're just going to stick you with another needle. You're tough, aren't you, Potter?" he joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Harry just gave him a wide-eyed look. "No, I'm started to think I'm not as tough I as I believed," he said in almost a whisper. "Why won't you let a Healer come examine me?"

Draco bit his lip. He could lie to buy himself some time. He didn't know if Harry was strong enough to take this. Maybe he should get Snape to tell Harry? No, he owed this to Harry, and he owed it to him to tell him as soon as possible.

Before Draco had a chance to go further, a nurse came in holding a small basin of equipment and he drew a deep breath. He had read in Harry's notes that a team of squib nurses and a doctor had been brought in to treat Harry. As he was now unable to respond to the magical treatment, things had to be done the Muggle way and squibs were their best option due to their knowledge of the wizarding world. Taking Harry to a Muggle hospital hadn't been an option because of the magical origin of the poison. Draco appreciated the effort that had obviously gone into Harry's care, but he was so extremely reluctant to leave Harry in the care of squibs, though he had no way of helping Harry himself because he knew very little of Muggle treatments.

"Hello, Harry," the nurse said kindly, patting his feet to reassure him. "My name is Suzie. I'm just going to put this into you. I expect your feeling a little unwell being dehydrated?" Harry nodded and she tutted in response. "It's all right, dear. This will start working within minutes."

"I've never had a Dehydration Potion by IV before," Harry muttered with a frown. Suzie shot Draco a slightly disapproving look, realising he hadn't informed Harry of his magic just yet and Draco looked back feebly at her.

"You aren't allowed anything by mouth," Suzie stated.

"Why not?" Harry pressed.

"Would you like me to get my supervisor in here to talk to you about your condition?" Suzie offered, evading Harry's interrogation.

"FUCK!" Harry exploded. "NO! I want to know what the fuck has happened to me!" He turned to glare at Draco. "I want to know why no one has mentioned anything magical since I woke!"

Draco gasped and looked in horror at Harry. Suzie quickly finished with Harry's IV and left them abruptly. She had obviously been advised not to broach the subject of his magic loss.

"I…" Draco started, completely losing his words after that.

"I want to know what happened to me and why I nearly died," Harry said flatly. "And I want to know what is wrong with my magic. You must all think I'm a complete fool. I can feel that there is no magic within me. I felt it the minute you touched me. I thought it must have been from a temporary hex or something, but you freaked out when I mentioned hexing. I want the whole story. I'll be fucked if you are going to lie to me."

Draco gazed deeply into Harry's eyes before nodding. "You – you were poisoned at our party. Someone put an unknown poison into your wine. You immediately passed out and not long later, you started convulsing and vomiting up unbelievable amounts of blood. Snape brought us here to St Mungo's where they tried to revive you, with no result. They tried a bezoar but it caused you to fit again and bleed internally. In the meantime, they found a note in your pocket that said… that said…" Draco stopped and swiped the back of his hand across his eyes in an attempt to stop himself breaking down again. He drew a long, deep breath. "It said what you said to me that night in our bathroom… 'I would die for you'."

Harry just continued to watch Draco as he spoke, his expression unchanging, so Draco kept talking. "That made some people think you had tried to commit suicide, but I knew you wouldn't… do that to me." Draco swallowed to wet his throat. "Fred turned up then and told me I was a prime suspect in their investigation. They thought I had tried to kill you. I don't know what is happening with any of that because… because I only just woke up myself."

Harry let out a breath he must have been holding. "You had to Heal me, didn't you?"

Draco nodded, a sob catching in this throat. "There was no other way to save you. I had the ability to be able to diffuse the toxins so the poison was no longer deadly to you. I have done it before with poison victims, but…"

"Don't break down on me now, Draco. Please," Harry murmured. "I need you. You know that. But now I need your honesty."

Draco squeezed his eyes closed, shaking his head. "No, you will hate me," he said tearfully and then felt Harry's hand close around his own.

"There is not one thing you could possibly say to me that would make me hate you, Draco. I love you. Nothing will change that…" Harry said softly. "Not even you telling me your Healing took my magic away…"

"You knew?" Draco whispered.

"No," Harry told him with a tiny smile. "It just wasn't really hard to work out. I'm not as thick as I look."

"You don't look thick." Draco wiped his eyes on the back of his hands. "You look amazing."

Harry chuckled weakly. "I find that a little hard to believe, considering how I feel." He shifted in bed and gasped in pain. Draco made a small noise of concern, standing up to help Harry roll onto his side. They sat, gazing into each other's eyes, for a few long moments before Harry sighed. "Is there any chance of me getting my magic back?" he finally asked.

Draco gripped Harry's hand and kissed the back of his fingers, shaking his head slowly. "No, baby. I'm so sorry," he murmured.

Harry swallowed, closing his eyes as a few tears dripped from his lashes, but he soon opened them again. He nodded. "Okay," he said softly. "What does that mean for us?"

Draco frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You were certain we wouldn't be able to continue if I didn't go back to the wizarding world. Where do we go from here?"

Draco squeezed Harry's hand and then leant for to give Harry a kiss and nuzzle his cheek. "Forward, love," he said softly. "We go forward. Together."

**PART SIX**

Harry smiled as he sat in his favourite recliner chair with a warm blanket tucked around his legs, sipping a sweet cup of tea. He watched Draco's jaw drop open as he flashed Ron his middle finger. The pair had been bantering over Quidditch teams for the last five minutes, and it seemed Ron had finally gotten the upper hand.

Harry scratched his chest, which was covered by a cheesy t-shirt and present from Hermione that said, _My boyfriend saved my life and all I got was this lousy t-shirt_. Draco had adored it and demanded Harry put it on immediately.

Feeling warm, relaxed, and drowsy, Harry closed his eyes with a contented sigh and the next thing he knew he felt the almost empty teacup plucked from his fingers. He opened his eyes and found Draco smiling down at him. How the hell had Draco gotten from the other side of the room to his side in just seconds!

"Do you want to go lie down, baby? You fell asleep and nearly spilt your tea," Draco chuckled as he sat on the arm of Harry's recliner. Harry had just come home from hospital that morning after being there for nearly two weeks. On a whole he was much better, but felt tired almost all the time, and his doctor had told him it could take a month or more to overcome that. Draco was also convinced that the drawing of Harry's magic from his system was more draining than anyone realised and Harry's body was now working overtime to adjust to the loss.

"I did not fall asleep! I was just resting my eyes," Harry scoffed.

Draco smirked. "You were asleep for about ten minutes before you started losing the grip on your mug. You were snoring"

"Uh, was I?" Harry said sheepishly.

"Don't listen to him, honey," Hermione laughed. "He's obviously never heard Ron sleep. You were breathing deeply. It was hardly snoring."

"Why would he have heard me sleep?" Ron snorted.

"_Everyone_ has heard you sleep, Ronald," Hermione intoned, rolling her eyes. "Merlin himself probably rolls in his grave from your snoring."

"I resent that," Ron said. "I'm just a deep sleeper."

"Yeah, and I'm a Veela with big tits," Hermione scoffed, causing Harry and Draco to snigger. Ron just muttered something about Potions Masters and small dicks.

"Come on, sexy bum," Draco said, taking Harry's hand. "You're going to lie down."

"No, I'm bloody not," Harry said irritably.

"See what I have to put up with? He takes his tiredness out on me," Draco teased, throwing up his hands. "Don't make me put you over my knee."

"Why not?" Harry sulked.

"Harry," Draco said warningly. "It's my responsibility to ensure you rest. You are still very weak. You need to sleep when you feel –"

"Pfft, bollocks," Harry cut him off. "Don't pull your Healer routine with me. I might still be tired, but I am not opposed to slapping you if you piss me off. I'm staying here to see what Fred has to say."

Draco opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by the doorbell. "I'll get it," Ron offered.

"Just trying to take care of you," Draco huffed, crossing his arms.

Harry patted Draco's bum. "I know. Don't get pissy at me. I'm sorry. I just don't want to be fussed over and I want you to relax. You've been through a lot, too. If I was about to keel over at any moment, they wouldn't have let me home, would they?"

"No," Draco grudgingly agreed. "I would feel better if you went to bed."

"And I will feel better when I know what's going on from Fred," Harry replied, just as both Fred and George came in with Ron.

"Hey," Draco greeted them both, shaking their hands. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"No, thanks, mate," Fred answered succinctly and George made a disgruntled sound at not being able to accept the refreshments. "I'm going to get straight to the point." He sat down in the free armchair to Harry's right. "Harry, I apologise for everything. If I had only pursued this case when Draco raised the initial concerns about his pager number, none of this would have happened. It was Quentin."

Draco stiffened, glaring at Fred before he launched Harry's mug across the room, and it shattered against the coffee table. His face red with fury, he jumped up and stalked away. The front door slammed behind him a few moments later.

Hermione jumped up. "I'll go after him."

"Don't," Harry stopped her. "Thanks, but he won't be gone long. He needs to cool down. Fred, I want to know how it happened."

Fred rubbed the back of his neck, obviously unnerved by Draco's outburst. "After questioning some people at your party, it came to light that Quentin's father owned that hotel as well as various others around England and Scotland. This was enough to get the go ahead from my bosses for a deeper investigation. The minute he found out we were on to him, he came to us and spilt his guts, confessing everything under Veritaserum. Apparently, he finally discovered his conscience. When Draco didn't answer his page that day, he became angry and determined to get to him. Obviously, with your's and Draco's reputable fame, it wasn't difficult for him to find out you two had begun seeing each other, and he became jealous that Draco wasn't as, well, free and open, shall we say, as he used to be."

"Did you know he tried to rape Draco?" Harry cut in. "Wasn't that enough cause for a deeper investigation when the pager thing came to light?"

The room fell silent and Fred gaped at Harry. "Draco told me that he and Quentin had had a previous 'altercation'. That was it. He mentioned nothing of attempted rape!"

"Oh no. I knew something was bothering him with that," Harry muttered. "Tell me what happened then. How did he know what I had said to Draco in our bathroom that night?"

"He had been watching Draco's apartment block for when he would come and go. By that time, Draco was spending most of his time at your place. Draco must've gone back to his own apartment to collect some things. This one time, he used his driver and his limo, so Quentin followed him back to your place. After watching your house for a few days, he saw the For Sale sign go up, so he contacted the real estate agent and arranged a viewing. It was on that first day you had viewings of your house; the day it went on the market. He planted a magical bugging device in your bathroom at that time. That's how he heard what you had said to Draco and also about your impending anniversary party. He had recorded quite a few conversations between you both in that bathroom and he gave them all to us," Fred explained.

Harry felt bile rise in his throat, but he swallowed it back. The thought of being recorded during intimate moments and conversations between Draco and himself made him sick. It was even worse knowing that god knows how many law enforcement officers had listened to them during the investigation. "And the rest is history," Harry choked out. "He was there at his father's hotel the night of the party and poisoned me?"

"No exactly. He knew Draco would recognise him and didn't want to risk a Glamour Charm in a room full of important witches and wizards. He, again, paid off one of the bartenders to put the poison in your drink," Fred stated.

"How did the bartender know what drink to put it in?" Hermione asked in confusion. "Draco ordered for both himself and Harry."

"Draco's teetotal. He doesn't drink," Harry guessed with a sigh. "Quentin would've known this and told the bartender to put it in the alcoholic drink. Draco had soda water that night."

Fred nodded. "Yeah. He knew there was a big chance his plan would fail. He's clever, but not very bright. He didn't care. He just wanted you out of the picture, Harry," he finished sadly. "The only thing we couldn't get out of him was what the poison was. He was under Veritaserum, so it's basically proof that he didn't know what it was himself and probably opened his wallet once again to buy it off the black market or something. He's been taken straight to Azkaban and refused a trial."

Harry started laughing harshly. "Well, fuck me. Because some fucking little bastard, Draco was forced into one of the worst positions of his life, and no matter what he says, he is always going to blame himself for losing my magic. Can you even begin to imagine what Draco went through that night when he was convinced he was going to _kill_ me! And what did you lot go and do? _Accuse him of my attempted murder!_ FUCKING BRILLIANT! THIS COULD HAVE BEEN PREVENTED! HE DID NOT DESERVE TO GO THROUGH ALL THAT ALONE!" And for the first time since he woke, Harry broke down and started to cry. Not for himself, but for everything Draco had done for him and what he had gone through to do it.

The house was quiet, and lit by just a few lights here and there. Draco sat in Harry's chair alone in the living room, having just listened back over the conversation Harry had with Fred that afternoon. Thankfully Hermione had started recording it the minute Draco had stormed out. He had been so angry to hear it was Quentin. Harry would never have been hurt if Fred's colleagues had conducted an investigation all those weeks ago. Harry wouldn't have been poisoned and he wouldn't have lost his magic. It had only been once Draco had start dwelling on everything again that he had realised that getting angry wasn't going to change things. Harry was better now, and they just needed to put everything behind them and concentrate on each other.

By the time Draco had returned home after walking near fifteen blocks to quell his anger, only Hermione had remained and told him she'd managed to get Harry to go to bed, where he had basically sobbed himself to sleep.

Draco had stood in the doorway of the bedroom for near twenty minutes, just watching Harry sleep and thinking of how much he hadn't wanted Harry upset, but knowing it had been inevitable. He hadn't known at the time just exactly what had upset Harry to the point of such angry tears until he'd then sat and listened to conversation twice over in succession, not quite believing how it had all eventuated.

Then hearing Harry's explosion at the end had broken his heart. After everything and coming so close to death, all Harry could think of was Draco. It didn't matter who had tried to kill him, or how, or why, just the effect it all had on Draco, and for this, Draco cherished Harry's love so much it hurt.

He heard the door open behind him, and Harry came shuffling in wrapped in Draco's fluffy wipe robe, his hair still ruffled from sleep, and he had an adorable crease up the side of his face from his pillow. Harry didn't say anything, he just came straight over to Draco, climbed into his lap, wrapping his arms around Draco's torso and resting his head on Draco's shoulder.

They didn't know how long they sat like that, wrapped in each other's arms and content in their own silence. What had happened was going to be with them for the rest of their lives and they had both changed because of it, but now was not the time to discuss it. They both knew they would likely spend many coming hours talking together about what happened. Together they would help each other get over it, and that's all that mattered.

Eventually Harry sat back, smiling serenely at Draco. He placed a warm hand on Draco's cheek and then leaned in, kissing him with so much passion that it nearly took Draco's breath away.

Harry broke the kiss and laid his finger over Draco's lips. "Marry me," he finally said and Draco's eyes widened. He took his finger away, his green eyes sparkling at the look on Draco's face.

"Okay," Draco breathed.

"Thank you for saving my life," Harry murmured and claimed Draco's lips again with his own before Draco could protest.

Draco slid his hand under the robe, and his breath quickened when he felt Harry was naked underneath. In the limo, the night of the party, had been the last time they had been intimate. Draco missed Harry's touch; missed feeling Harry's naked body pressed close to him. "I love you," he whispered, smoothing his hands over Harry's hips to his back and then his naked bum.

"I love you," Harry responded, feathering his fingers through Draco's hair. "Make love to me?"

"Here?" Draco squeaked.

Harry nodded. "Yes, here. Like this." He pulled the robe off his arms and let it fall to the floor behind him. He was hard, and needed Draco desperately.

"Um," Draco managed to choke out. "You should be –"

"If you say I should be resting, I will take my dick and arse to bed alone and wank til I'm satisfied," Harry warned with a smirk.

"You will take your dick _and_ arse, will you?" Draco laughed. "They don't come together, do they?"

"They don't, but we might," Harry purred and pressed his lips to Draco's throat, feeling it swallow heavily. Draco sighed deeply, moving his hand to touch Harry with the tips of his fingers. Harry kissed up the side of Draco's neck and made his way back to Draco's lips, sucking softly on the bottom one as he rocked gently against Draco's hand.

Harry sat back and started working to pull Draco's light tracksuit pants down, kneeling up so Draco could lift his hips enough for Harry to be able to pull the pants off him. Draco had no underwear on underneath, and Harry smiled, smoothing his hand over Draco's flat stomach and his slender hips. Harry moved on to hook his thumbs under Draco's t-shirt. Draco put his arms in the air, and Harry soon had him completely naked.

Harry once again just snuggled close against Draco's chest, revelling in the feeling of their skin touching. When Harry didn't move after a few longer moments, Draco slipped his fingers into the back of Harry's hair. "Harry?" he whispered, almost certain Harry had fallen asleep.

"What?" Harry murmured back, proving Draco wrong.

"Are you sure you want to do it like this? I can take you to bed. There are lots of pillows there," Draco offered.

"Draco, you talk too much sometimes," Harry said quietly. "Now shush. I'm just enjoying the moment. Join me, okay?"

"Okay," Draco agreed.

"Start preparing me while we snuggle," Harry requested in barely more than a sigh. Draco took his wand from where he had laid on the coffee table. Harry was still melted close against his chest, so he pointed his wand blindly at his palm behind Harry's back and muttered the Lubricant Charm, the slippery substance pooling into his hand. "I like this no magic thing. Means you have to do all the work," Harry mumbled into Draco's shoulder.

**SEXUAL CONTENT CENSORED**

The absolute closeness and sheer love between them at that moment caused Draco's whole body to respond and he came so intensely with an erratic thrust, choking on Harry's name, yet the complete moment was subdued and intimate. They had never made love like this before, and never once before had Draco felt so close to tears in response to the feeling of it.

Draco must have sniffled or whimpered or something in response because Harry wrapped his arms tighter around him, and nuzzled Draco's cheek. "I feel the same way," he whispered to Draco.

"I love you, Harry," Draco said huskily.

Harry sat back and looked into Draco's watery eyes. He captured a stray tear that escaped the silvery eyes with his thumb and kissed it. "I love you, my Draco," he said back before once again, resting his head on Draco's shoulder. Draco managed to pull his bathrobe up over them both, and they dozed off together, neither willing to let their moment end just yet.

Harry drew a deep breath of fresh air and let it out slowly. "Ahhh, it's a lovely day, isn't it?" He turned to Draco a smiled, squinting slightly in the bright sunshine.

Draco smiled adoringly at him for a few moments and then squeezed his hand. "It sure is, love." They were walking hand-in-hand together in a park nearby their new house.

A week after Harry had gotten out of hospital, the pair of them had taken a small drive because Harry was restless sitting at home recuperating. They drove by a gorgeous little two story house on the outskirts of the city with a For Sale sign on it. Harry had fallen in love with it, so Draco had bought it for him, not really caring whether they chose to live there or not. He just adored seeing Harry so smitten with something as simple as a house.

Of course, living there is exactly what they did, only two weeks after Draco had signed the contracts, and they both treasured their new home, and had plans to redecorate the whole place the minute Harry was up to such a large project. At this point in time, they were still just arguing over paint colour charts, and wedding plans.

It was now six weeks since the poisoning. On a whole, Harry was happy and content, but he had periods of grieving for his magic. One night, he had broken in Draco's arms and admitted he hated that he'd lost his magic. Draco had cried with his love for hours that night; together cleansing themselves of what had occurred. When they woke up the following morning in each others arms, Harry was smiling again and they took another step forward.

Draco had spoken to Harry often of exactly how he felt the night he thought he would have to take Harry's life, and Harry had listened, offering his embrace to Draco when talking got too much. Together they were healing. It was all about being together.

"You better tell me if you start to feel tired. That was our deal that I agreed to this walk," Draco reminded his grinning boyfriend.

"What if I want to throw you onto the nearest thick patch of grass and shag you silly?" Harry joked.

"I would be forced to manhandle you over my shoulder and bodily carry you home," Draco stated, looking up to the tiny wisps of white cloud in the otherwise crisp blue sky. When Harry fell silent, Draco turned to find him with a cheeky smirk on his face. "No, Harry. You're still weak. You are not up passionate sex in _bed_ let alone in obscure public places."

"One can fantasise," Harry said lightly, almost skipping. "I'm saving all these ideas up, you know? The minute I can maintain a hard-on long enough to seduce you, you aren't going to know what's hit you."

Draco laughed. "I have a fair idea."

"There is one thing I never quite understood," Harry murmured and Draco heard the subtle shift of conversation. Harry had that tone in his voice that he often got now when he wanted to go back to something to do with the poisoning.

"Yes, baby?" Draco asked, pulling Harry down onto one of the park benches and putting an arm around his shoulders.

"Why you didn't tell Fred about the attempted rape," Harry stated and then sighed. "I'm sorry. I know I'm going back over old things, but this is one thing I always wondered."

Draco cleared his throat, stroking Harry's knee. "Baring in mind, love, that back then I was still learning how to open up to you," he started and Harry nodded. "I didn't want to dredge up my past. I wanted a clean slate with you. I didn't want that night with Quentin dragged back up and splashed all over the Ministry. Which is would be. The minute the name Malfoy crops up in any sort of issue, it immediately becomes a scandal. You saw the backlash from the poisoning when Fred's boss had to make a public apology to me for accusing me of murder."

"Yeah, that was great, wasn't it?" Harry said with a cheeky snigger.

Draco chuckled and shook his head at Harry's tiny indulgence of revenge. "I wanted our relationship to be a fresh start and to just enjoy it. That's why I didn't mention the assault. And I'm not regretful that I didn't. I know it may have prevented a lot of what actually happened, but I think it would've caused us a lot of unnecessary and additional strain on us. Our relationship wasn't something I was willing to risk."

"I was worried it was because you were still not over what had happened," Harry admitted.

"I promise I'm very much over what Quentin did to me back then," Draco insisted and turned on the bench to gaze lovingly at Harry. "You are my world, Harry. We're going to get married, and decorate our house, maybe get a dog…"

"A dog?" Harry laughed. "Draco Malfoy would like a dog!"

"Why not?" Draco shrugged with a laugh at being mocked. "We can do anything we want."

Harry smiled. "Yeah, we can, can't we?"

"Merlin help anyone who tries to stop us," Draco replied and they shared a long, and loving kiss in the sunshine.

_- fin -_


End file.
